


The Space between Planets

by Verlac_Gavrel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Kita no le pagan lo suficiente por cuidar tanto de los gemelos, Atsumu Miya como un buen hermano y amigo, Atsumu no toma bien la mierda de su hermano, Goshiki no fue sacrificado, I want you to punch me in the face, In the mouth, M/M, Muchas abejas fueron lastimadas a lo largo de este fic, Multi, No son realmente hermanos hasta que te lanza de cabeza de vuelta a la realidad, Pretty please, a los Miyas no les va bien en el amor, amigos idiotas ofreciendo apoyo incondicional, amistades no cannon pero con mucho sentido, comida robada, conversaciones a media noche, jajaja bien, pero los quiere un montón, with your lips
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlac_Gavrel/pseuds/Verlac_Gavrel
Summary: "En algún punto Osamu lo comprendió y si bien le dio miedo la inminencia de lo que quizá nunca podrá ser, no se pudo obligar a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Que importaba si Hinata no le correspondía de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad, eso no lo detendría en dedicarle todas las canciones melosas que se sabia, así sería mientras lo amara y cuando dejara de hacerlo."Dormitorios Au, en donde todo es diferente pero igual de alguna manera.Todos cambian al amor de su vida, por otro amor o por otra vida.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji&Azumane Asahi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Tendou Satori, Miya Atsumu & Hinata Shouyo, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Atsumu/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu&Nishinoya Yuu, Shirabu Kenjirou&Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori&Kozume Kenma, Ushijima Wakatoshi&Kuroo Tetsuro, past Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí después de un golpe de inspiración hace mucho tiempo tras leer una pequeña escena en Foxglove de Boomturkey entre Hinata y Osamu en donde discutían el futuro incierto que les pisa los talones. Fue pequeño, pero fue suficiente para crear este monstruo. 
> 
> Porque tengo un gordísimo crush en Miya Osamu, escribí esto en lugar de ser responsable de mi vida. Aún no tengo remordimientos.

Osamu hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y deja que el gemido le abra los labios en una expresión de éxtasis.

Sus manos sujetan con fuerza los finos cabellos en su puño, con algo de brusquedad guía la cabeza a un ritmo profundo y puede sentirse morir cuando los músculos de la garganta vibran a su alrededor.

Sabe qué es un sueño, porque nadie en la realidad puede dar semejante trabajo oral al grado que puede sentir sus pies curvarse, pero eso no lo vuelve menos placentero.

Es bastante raro, como a pesar de que es un sueño puede jurar sentir las sensaciones tan reales, a pesar de que no hay nada ahí. Osamu sabe que esa humedad perfecta y caliente no esta, sabe que las manos callosas que se agarran a sus muslos son producto de su más reciente crush del que no se ha podido librar desde hace meses y del que su cerebro gusta para torturarlo en sus momentos mas vulnerables.

Llámalos sueños húmedos, erecciones mañaneras, o esa sorpresita que te llevas en medio de clase.

Puede ser la luz al inicio de un buen día o la maldición que hace que abra mas la llave de la regadera para ahogar cualquier sonido que se escape.

Sea como sea, la opción favorita de Osamu siempre va a ser los sueños porque tiene esa habilidad de confundir tu cerebro en una niebla en la que no estas del todo despierto y no del todo dormido, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por las sensaciones, disfrutándolas hasta donde tu quieras.

Por ahora se va a limitar a morderse los labios y medio abrir los ojos para deleitarse con la asombrosa nitidez de su sueño que mejora aún mas la apariencia de Nishinoya arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Hay un momento de shock, en el que pierde el poco control que tenía y el mundo parece desvanecerse bajo sus pies, en esa caída libre es qué puede escuchar la voz lejana que por fin lo despierta de su letargo.

Ah, ese sí es Nishinoya.

“Venga ‘samu, que luego no te bañas y te andas quejando todo el día. Arriba hombre!”

Osamu permanece boca a bajo, solo hace el esfuerzo de esconderse bajo su almohada y de soltar un quejido lastimoso para hacerle saber a Nishinoya que sigue vivo.

“Iré a apartar el desayuno, tratare de ganar uno de esos panes dulces que tanto te gustan, pero ya no te tardes amigo.” Nishinoya hace un pequeño alboroto en la habitación y luego solo abre la puerta. “Es viernes ‘samu! Alégrate un poco! Oh, Ryu! ayuda a un hombre en necesidad y préstame un poco de cera para el cabello!”

“Acaso me vez como alguien con cera o es que el brillo de la calva no te deja ver!”

La puerta es azotada con fuerza y Osamu por fin se deja caer de la cama, aún con su problema notable entre las piernas y una expresión de completo desconcierto, cae a la desgracia del suelo frio contra su espalda.

Aún puede sentirlo, los suaves rizos deslizándose entre sus dedos con facilidad, el brillo rojizo por la comisura del ojo y esa mirada fija que se conoce muy bien.

Es raro pensar que Hinata Shouyo se ve muy bien de rodillas? O mejor se vuelve a tratar de asfixiar con la almohada?

La vibración de su teléfono le vuelve a la realidad y se apresura a reunir su bolsa de baño mientras revisa la pantalla de notificaciones. Hay algunos mensajes de Suna, otros de Konoha y la gran mayoría de su hermano. Osamu rueda los ojos y se dispone a lanzar el celular de vuelta a la cama cuando este vuelve a sonar y el mensaje de SOS le detiene.

>> _Bastardo Adoptado~_  
‘Samu SOS!!! S.O.S

>> _Bastardo Adoptado~_  
Omi-kun intercepto al dueño de mis quincenas una vez más.

Están pasando por tu habitación.

Rómpele esa bonita cara de un puertazo.

<< _Tú._

Quieres que golpe a Tobio-kun?

>> _Bastardo Adoptado~_  
QUÉ?

NO ESTÚPIDO!!!!! ROMPELE LA CARA A OMI-KUN!!!!

AHORA!!!!

<< _Tú._

Ah…

Nah

>> _Bastardo Adoptado~_  
OSAMU!!!!!!!

VETE

MUY

A

LA

Osamu lanza el teléfono a la cama y se asegura de saludar a Sakusa y Kageyama en voz alta en su camino al baño, llega tan lejos como empujar un poco a Kageyama contra Sakusa al palmear con fuerza su hombro a modo de saludo.

Ah sí, puede sentir el grito de indignación de su hermano desde 3 habitaciones atrás, eso de tener telepatía gemela seguro que servia en ocasiones.

Y solo así la mañana de Osamu vuelve a brillar.

* * *

“Voy a morir solo.”

“Y virgen, a este paso la única relación intima que vas a tener en la vida va ser con tu mano derecha.”

Osamu no había ni empezado a reírse de su propio comentario cuando siente el brazo de su hermano enroscarse en su cuello forzando su cabeza hacia abajo, ahogándolo en su propia saliva.

“Que fue eso ‘samu? Estaba ocupado sacando el cuchillo de mi espalda, déjame que te lo devuelva.”

Atsumu alcanza a darle un puñetazo a Osamu en el costado, no es tan fuerte como había querido porque en el ultimo momento Osamu logra librarse de la llave a la cabeza, dando a su hermano una patada en la parte detrás de sus rodillas, ambos hermanos caen cómo troncos al suelo cuando Atsumu jala de la corbata de su gemelo y se lo lleva en su caída.

Los alumnos pasan a su lado sin apenas prestar atención, algunas chicas paran en su camino cuando la lucha se vuelve mas física y Osamu logra cubrir la cara de su hermano con su camisa, dejando al aire los bien formados abdominales de Atsumu, causando desmayos entre tanto adolescente

“Ch-chicos! Están bien? Vamos, ya no pelen.” Asahi se acerca alarmado al pequeño espectáculo ya acostumbrado de los gemelos. El pobre hombre entra en pánico cuando ve a Atsumu ahorcar a su hermano con la corbata. “Oh, oh por dios, alguien llame a una ambulancia!”

“Esta bien Asahi-san, no les prestes atención, Kita-san se hará cargo de ellos” Akaashi toma el brazo de su amigo y lo empuja a continuar con su camino a clases, un poco molesto voltea a ver a los chicos aún rodando en el suelo. Suelta un bufido y justo ahí conecta miradas con su ex pareja, tan visible aún entre la multitud. “Disfrutando el show de tu novio Sakusa-san?”

“Solo me estoy asegurando.” Sakusa se encoge de hombros y reanuda su camino a clases. “Ten un buen día Keiji-san.”

“Igualmente.” Asahi siente su brazo perder sensibilidad ante al agarre de Akaashi, que aumentaba en fuerza. Había olvidado que Akaashi aún perdía los nervios cuando se cruzaba con Sakusa aunque su rostro no delatara su violencia. “Bastardo.”

Oh vaya.

“Akaashi—“ Asahi esta listo para interceder por el bien de su brazo, pero es cosa de que Akaashi voltea a verlo y hay un pequeño sentimiento oscuro reflejado en sus ojos que le hace cerrar la boca. Para estándares de Akaashi, esa pequeña muestra dice mucho y si todo lo que necesita para sentirse un poco mejor es dejar que le corte la circulación, pues que remedio. “Creí que habían terminado bien.”

Akaashi suspira y afloja un poco el agarre, pero no lo suelta. Con un gesto agradecido, ambos siguen su camino, hechando miraditas a los gemelos a su espalda.

“No es que hubiera sido una ruptura dramática, contrario a todo lo que dice Oikawa-san, solo quedamos una noche y terminamos, ni siquiera hablamos mucho. Él aún es un imbécil y yo demasiado inseguro, no iba a durar y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.” Akaashi se encoge de hombros, realmente dandole igual el asunto, no es como si quisiera regresar con Sakusa, por dios no, solo había quedado un pequeño resentimiento entre ambos que ninguno sabia explicar muy bien el motivo. “Si soy honesto, por alguna razón me alegra que él y Miya-san estén saliendo. Tal para cual.”

“Ahh Suga dijo algo parecido, espera que así ambos dejen en paz a Kageyama. No creo que eso pase, la verdad.” Asahi se ríe y se rasca la nuca. El estrés de Suga en su constante lucha de mantener a semejantes cabezas huecas alejados de su protegido aún le causa mucha gracia y un poco de ansiedad porque sabe que pelea una guerra ya perdida.

“Si, yo tampoco creo que eso pase, aunque no puedo culpar a Suga-san, yo tampoco quisiera a eso dos cerca de Shouyo o Kei.”

Asahi fuerza una risa y se siente aliviado de no contestar cuándo ve a Kita avanzar con paso seguro hacia el tumulto de estudiantes.

“Ahh, hablando de padres sobre protectores."

Ambos ven cómo el rey indiscutible de la escuela se acerca a los hermanos, la multitud le abre camino y lo recibe con respetuosos saludos antes de dar media vuelta y volar a clases sin voltear una sola vez. Kita ni siquiera es una figura aterradora, nunca necesito del miedo para imponer respeto, su presencia y esos ojos que perforan el alma son suficiente arma, por eso es que sin vacilar y con mano firme toma las orejas de los gemelos y tira.

Atsumu y Osamu voltean listos para dar pelea conjunta al bastardo que se haya entrometido en sus asuntos, es cosa de ver a Kita para que ambos se arrodillen frente a él mientras acomodan su ropa en silencio y con la cabeza agacha.

Akaashi suelta una risa socarrona ante la imagen pero se ve arrastrado por Asahi antes de que pueda soltar algún comentario inteligente.

Lo ultimo que ven es a Suna tomar a Osamu por el cuello de la camisa y a Aran llevando bajo el brazo a Atsumu.

Ambos hermanos con pintas bien patéticas y derrotadas.

* * *

“Andas bastante insoportable para un viernes en la mañana.” Comenta Suna, recargado cómo esta sobre sus brazos cruzados en el escritorio y la sonrisa burlona, da toda la imagen del gato chesire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Osamu tiene ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo. “Ay quita esa cara. Acompáñame a comprar una leche a la cafetería.”

“Noup, ve solo, no te vas a perder.” Osamu se concentra en quitar la envoltura del pan dulce que Nishinoya le había dado. Con una expresión bobalicona, picotea el pan y da un fuerte manotazo a la mano que se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

“Estamos egoístas, ya veo.”

“Me lo dio Yu, sabes cómo funciona esto.”

“Noya no es tu novio.”

Osamu se ofende y se va con toda la dignidad que le queda sin contestar, llega incluso a voltear la cara cuando Suna se le cuelga del cuello, riendo cómo la pequeña escoria sarcástica que es.

“Fue una broma ‘samu, solas reírte de mis bromas.”

“Hay algo llamado compasión sabes? Dicen que funciona para los humanos.”

“Mmm, no me digas.” Suna sonríe aún más cuando se da cuenta de la dirección que están tomando. Cuando entran a la cafetería les asalta el sonido habitual de adolescentes peleando por comida, el ambiente favorito de Suna. “Invito yo, elige lo que quieras, considéralo una cuota por mi falta de sensibilidad hacia tu rechazado trasero.”

“Nadie me a rechazado.” Osamu se molesta y trata de soltarse del agarre de su cuello. Suna estaba por dejarlo ir cuando ve la cabeza de Hirugami en una mesa cercana, su brazo asegurado alrededor de Nishinoya mientras este ríe en voz alta a lo que sea que Yaku este diciendo. Suna se lanza con mas fuerza a la espalda de Osamu, tratando de bloquear la vista de la pareja.

“Ah pero si ese no es Terushima? Parece que en cualquier momento se va de ir en cara en su comida con lo mucho que esta inclinado, se le ve muy contento con Kageyama.” Suna casi le rompe el cuello a Osamu con lo fuerte que le hace girar la cara y tal vez le reventó un tímpano por eso de gritar prácticamente en su oido. “Quien iba a decirlo, los gemelos Miya, caras bonitas desde siempre, rechazados, ridiculizados, dejados a morir…

“Alguna vez te callas?” Osamu se acerca al refrigerador y toma la leche mas malditamente cara que encuentra, ni siquiera sabe a qué demonios sabe la combinación de helado de capuchino y leche de almendras o porque costaba casi un desayuno entero, pero ese es problema de Suna.

“Solo cuando este muerto” Suna hace una cara cuando el precio final le abofetea en la cara, casi desea haber cerrado la boca cuando paga con todo el dolor de su cartera.

Esta vez Osamu se ríe, suena un tanto distraído cuando no puede dejar de ver la mesa que Kageyama, Hinata y Terushima están ocupando.

Hay más gente rodeándolos, pero su cerebro siendo esa cosa practica que a veces es, había borrado la cara de los extras que no tenían importancia por ahora.

Suna tiene razón, Terushima esta tan inclinado que prácticamente esta encima de la mesa, habla con voz lenta y los ojos entrecerrados cuando le da un toque a la nariz a Kageyama, Hinata a su lado, estalla en carcajadas que le pinta el rostro en un sonrojo tenue y una expresión eufórica. Se ve extrañamente cautivador, piensa Osamu.

Terushima parece pensar algo parecido porque se relame los labios con la mirada fija en Hinata.

Esto ultimo le hace fruncir el ceño a Osamu, se pregunta si no esta tomando tendencias violentas porque esas ganas de borrarle la sonrisa a alguien a puñetazos regresan con renovada fuerza.

El ceño se le transforma en un gesto burlón cuando ve a Kageyama alejar la cara de Terushima con su palma en una expresión irritada, se levanta de la mesa y toma a Hinata del cuello de la camisa, llevándoselo casi arrastras.

“Terushima-san eres un asco!” Grita Hinata casi sin aliento, la sonrisa divertida aún en sus labios.

“Oh, Hina-chan, puedo mostrarte cuan sucio puedo ser cuando tú quieras.” Prácticamente ronronea Terushima, el piercing atrapado entre sus dientes cuando le guiña un ojo a Hinata.

Y aquí Osamu espera -desea- que Hinata se vuelva a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste mas estúpido del mundo, pero cuando la sonrisa se le convierte en una mueca contemplativa, labios entre abiertos antes de asomar un poco la lengua y con ojos que se oscurecen con un tipo de diversión completamente diferente, a Osamu se le corta un poco la respiración.

No se da cuenta de cómo sigue con la mirada a Hinata hasta que la voz de Suna casi le hace soltar un salto.

“Bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba” contrario a Osamu, Suna tiene la vista fija en un Terushima echado en su silla como si toda la vida lo hubiera abandonado de golpe. “A de haber algo con eso de tener a dos de los tipos más deseados de la escuela tras de ti para que de repente todo el mundo quiera algo contigo.”

“Terushima siempre a sido una perra básica, deseando solo lo que otros quieren.”

“Oye, eso me suena a esa mierda psicológica en donde te ves reflejado en alguien más, no ‘samu?” Esta vez Osamu tiene suerte y logra hacer que Suna se tropiece frente a un grupo de chicas de primer año que sueltan risitas cuando choca con unas de ellas. Suna se disculpa y vuelve a lado de Osamu con las mejillas ligeramente rosas. “Eres un imbécil. Y yo que te iba a decir que las perras son reemplazables y nadie podría remplazarte como el numero 5 en mi corazón.”

“5?” Se burla Osamu mientras ambos le van quitando las envolturas a sus pajitas biodegradables.

“Bajaste 2 puestos después de eso.” Cuando pasan a lado de Terushima ambos lanzan su basura a la bandeja de comida en una coordinación perfecta, cuando el chico trata de llamarlos, Suna y Osamu voltean sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo sin dejar de caminar, las mismas miradas heladas y expresiones cínicas detienen en seco al chico que ya se estaba empezando a levantar.

Para darle un toque final, porque es ese tipo basura de persona, Suna levanta su mano sobre su cabeza, su dedo medio haciendo círculos imaginarios en el aire, se inclina a un lado cuando una uva se apresura a su cabeza y suelta una risa burlona cuando uno de los profesores le llama la atención. Osamu pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo saca de la cafetería, sin disimular sus risas.

“Creó que te llamo puta.”

“Ha de conocerme bien.” Ambos estallan en carcajadas en medio del pasillo.

Así se van los dos, abrazados por los hombros y tomando leche vegana que no les viene de nada.

Osamu hasta se olvida del pan dulce que dejo en el salón de clases, no pareció darse cuanta cuando Suna lo tomo y lo dejo en un escritorio al azar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘samu, le mentiste a un senpai, Al Senpai, abuelita estaría tan decepcionada ti, espera a que le diga.” 
> 
> “Vete a la mierda ‘sumu, no harías nada para disgustar a abuelita.”
> 
> “Con tal de ser el heredero, te vendería al infierno por un grano de arroz.”
> 
> Osamu se lanza sobre su hermano y los dos terminan rodando por las ultimas escaleras hasta chocar con una maquina dispensadora. 
> 
> “Que noche más rara” aún impresionado, Komori brinca a los hermanos y se roba la leche que cayo por el impacto en la maquina.

Están en medio de su habitual episodio de miércoles por la noche de Love Death + Robots cuando los gritos comienzan.

Osamu y Nishinoya se voltean a ver un segundo, dejando que el eco desesperado desapareciera por el pasillo, aún renuentes de dejar el burrito de sabanas en donde están.

Cuando el mismo grito se repite y no deja de sonar es que ambos saltan a la acción y salen volando de la habitación. En su camino Nishinoya se asegura de traer su paralizador eléctrico y Osamu toma el bate bajo la cama.

Los gritos en los dormitorios de los hombres no es algo inusual, al final son adolescentes y las cosas como partidas de video juegos en la madrugada o riñas entre compañeros son algo que pasan por lo menos una vez al día, tal vez el pasillo de los de segundo año no era tan jodidamente caótico como lo son los primero -el cual activaba la alarma de incendios a bases normales y la alarma sísmica una vez hace dos semanas- pero sus cosas seguro que si tenía. La cosa es que si bien no reina el absoluto desastre de los primero, seguro que no son tampoco el reino de Dios de los pasillos de los de tercero. Los de segundo son mas propensos a tener peleas un tanto violentas y tener solo mala suerte, como el vil hijo sandwich en una familia.

Así que si se razona, las armas pueden ir por dos lados, para detener una pelea viciosa o para lidiar con lo que sea que los dioses hayan mandado a erradicarlos.

La ultima gran desgracia registrada fue cuando Komori y Osamu -los dos muy hijos de puta- por fin lograron crear una plaga de cucarachas por su necedad de esconder comida por todo el dormitorio. Sakusa los había obligado a ambos a ayudarlo a desinfectar cada maldito rincón del _edificio._

Así que van listos para tomar al toro por los cuernos, vale? Y no son los únicos, varias personas salen de sus habitación y se dirigen corriendo al origen de los gritos blandiendo desde una raqueta hasta un calcetín extra largo de aspecto pesado y letal.

Tras la puerta de Futakuchi y Hoshiumi se pueden escuchar tales gritos como si a ambos les estuvieran despellejando vivos, el propio Yahaba duda antes de abrir la puerta de par en par.

Cientos de zumbidos salen disparados hacia ellos, solo el creador sabrá del porque esos dos tenían prácticamente una colmena de abejas rabiosas compartiendo piso con ellos.

“Al suelo!” Grita Tanaka blandiendo el genuino sable de luz rojo en círculos sobre su cabeza, Osamu no lo piensa dos veces antes de zambullirse en la alfombra y llevarse a Kenma con él.

“Aone!” alguien grita antes de que el mencionado pusiera en uso su pistola nerf de agua y empezara a disparar con una precisión aterradora. “Hoy van a comer en el infierno, la madre que los parió!”

Osamu decidiendo que su bate no tiene mucha utilidad, se segura de arrastrarse fuera de la zona de fuego sin estorbar demasiado.

“Lo siento.” Murmura Osamu tratando de contener la risa mientras limpia la sangre que sale de la nariz de Kenma. Toda su carita tiene un gesto de completo sufrimiento, suelta un pequeño bufido y quita el gel antibacterial que empezaba a resbalar hacia el ojo de Osamu. “Oh, gracias.”

Kenma solo se encoge de hombros, por lo que Osamu se siente un poco mal cuando le vuelve a empujar la cara contra el suelo al ver a unas cuantas abejas acercarse a su posición. Osamu logra cubrirlos a ambos con la cobija que llevaba cargando todo este tiempo como una toga al pecho, cuando considera que el peligro paso, asoma la cabeza y esta vez si que suelta una carcajada cuando ve a Shirabu -en un arrebato de furia animal- aplastar con unas chanclas lo restante de la amenaza.

Aún respirando pesadamente entre los dientes descubiertos, Shirabu se acerca a la litera en donde los dos causantes de todo el problema aún siguen gritando a todo pulmón. Con una fuerza que nunca nadie le había visto, jala de las mantas que los cubren y los tira sin piedad al suelo, donde prosigue a tirarles a la cabeza las chanclas para que se callen de una vez.

“Que putas madres paso, par de lerdos de mierda?” La voz la mantiene fría y se ve que hace un notable esfuerzo en no gritar.

Hoshiumi abre la boca, pero Shirabu pierde la paciencia antes de que diga nada y empieza a pegarle con la chancla con renovada fuerza.

“Gigi! Basta hombre.” Solo a Tanaka se le permite llamar a Shirabu de esa manera sin recibir una zarpazo en toda la cara, derechos de roomis suponen todos. Deben ser esos mismos derechos que le permiten a Tanaka abrazarlo por la espalda y sacarlo de la habitación para que se calme.

“Y bien? Debo despertar al asesor o me voy directamente con Sawamura-san? O ya que estamos, mejor voy a despertar a Kita-san” Akaashi amenaza, los lentes torcidos en su nariz.

“No! Qué están locos?” Gruñe Futakuchi. Se levanta con dificultad y ayuda a Hoshiumi a hacer lo mismo.

“Eso deberíamos preguntárselo a ustedes. Ahora estamos malditos y el agua se volverá sangre? A este paso la momia regresa.”

“Oh por dios ‘tsumu, cállate de una vez” Osamu rueda los ojos y su hermano levanta el dedo medio en su dirección mientras murmura ‘muérete’.

“Bueno no estaríamos muy lejos de eso, primero con la lavadora tornando todo lo blanco en rosa…”

“En la película dicen que es el agua del Nilo, no una puta lavadora, idiota y eso solo fue un calcetín”

“Y luego con la plaga, yo digo que hay que sacrificar a uno de primero para librarnos de la maldición o en todo caso para pasársela a ellos. Yo propongo a Goshiki, todos a favor?” Prosigue Komori sin hacer caso de la interrupción de Yahaba.

“Suficiente” habla por primera vez Ennoshita. Se acerca a Hoshiumi y vuelve a preguntar. “Qué sucedió?

“Desde hace algunos días ninguno de los dos ha podido abrir la ventana, hoy a Kenji se le alboroto y la abrió a lo bruto”

“Resulta que lo que no nos dejaba abrir la ventana era una maldita colmena de abejas, cerré la ventana tan rápido como puede pero algunas pocas lograron colarse.” Termina Futakachi resignado, señala la ventana y ahí se puede ver los pequeños cuerpo de varias abejas chocando contra el cristal furiosamente.

“Querrás decir algunas muchas, el pasillo esta hecho un asco en muerte y agua” Komori ve hacia el pasillo y de repente la cara se le pone pálida ante un repentino pensamiento, se vuelve a toda velocidad a Fukunaga, que no hace mucho caso al estar maniobrando el peso de la botella de desinfectante sobre su palma. “Oh, oh por todo lo que es sagrado, por favor dime que Kiyoomi esta bien dormido ahora o algo.”

“Sep, esta haciendo su rutina de yoga y suele usar sus audífonos que bloquean el sonido. No se ha enterado de nada.”

“Estamos salvados” Todos asienten de acuerdo.

“Muy bien, son las 10:30 pm y tenemos un mucho que hacer” Comienza Akaashi con voz autoritaria llamando la atención de todos. “Korai y Futakuchi les toca limpiar el pasillo, lo quiero bien limpio, no quiero ver ningún cadáver en la alfombra ni agua en las paredes.”

Los dos implicados empiezan a abrir la boca para replicar pero Nishinoya se les acerca y les toma de los hombros con actitud solemne.

“Amigo, acabamos de matar a todas estas abejas que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir en este mundo. Lo mínimo que pueden hacer es darles un buen descanso y no dejar que sus pequeños cuerpos sean pisoteados hasta volverlos papilla” Hoshiumi toma la mano de Nishinoya y asiente conmovido, a su lado Futakachi rueda los ojos pero termina asintiendo por igual.

“Bien, Chikara y yo iremos a hablar con el asesor de piso para hacerle saber que necesitamos del fumigador lo antes posible, otra vez” murmura Akaashi esta ultima parte, se vuelve hacia Ennoshita que ya va saliendo del cuarto a cumplir su parte sin ninguna otra palabra. “Fukunaga” todos los ojos de los presentes se vuelven hacia el chico. “Que Sakusa no salga de su cuarto, no importa que, si ese paranoico ve este desastre no vamos a oír el final de esto nunca, te lo encargamos.”

Fukunaga les da un pequeña sonrisa, hace un saludo militar que algunos imitan y se va con actitud despreocupada tarareando el intro de How I meet your mother.

“Los demás, aseguren que todas las ventanas de este lado del pasillo están cerradas y que nadie este teniendo un ataque sorpresa.”

“Uff hermano, eso nos va a llevar tiempo.” Se queja Atsumu en voz alta.

“Podemos salir y ver desde afuera si hay ventanas abiertas, así no tenemos que tocar a cada cuarto del edificio.” Sugiere Kenma, como si no se fuera a escabullir en la menor oportunidad.

“Oh buena idea, así no tenemos que enfrentar a ninguno de tercero. Me gusta! Vamos chicos.” Komori toma de los hombros a Kenma y se lo lleva casi cargando.

“Una ultima cosa” agrega Akaashi. “Los que estén cercanos a este cuarto traten de tapar sus aires acondicionados, no sabemos si las abejas puedan colarse por la ventilación.”

“Bueno, eso no es problema, después de todo Yuu hizo explotar el nuestro.“ Osamu bosteza y le da una suave patada en el tobillo a su hermano para que lo siga a la salida, el muy perro le regresa la patada mas fuerte, así que que los dos se la pasan tratando de hacer tropezar al otro en todo su camino hacia afuera.

“Es cierto! Hombre, aún tengo que arreglar eso antes de que se ponga más frío por aquí. Ah Aone-san! Tu pistola Nerf esta increíble, me la prestas uno de estos días?”

Al final solo había dos ventanas de primero y una de tercero abiertas, así que los chicos se jugaron un piedra, papel y tijeras para repartir los cuartos para agilizar las cosas.

Para sorpresa de nadie, los gemelos y Komori terminaron por tener el privilegio de advertir a los de tercero. Justo cuando creyeron que no podían tener peor suerte, Ushijima apareció en el umbral de la puerta con Kuroo Tetsuro aferrado a él como un koala especialmente grande.

“Buenas noches.” Dice Ushijima, estoico y quitado de la pena como siempre.

Antes de que alguno de los dos cabezas huecas que lo acompañan pudieran decir algo especialmente estúpido, Osamu rodea sus cuellos hasta taparles la boca, la amenaza de un estrangulamiento bien presente si no se comportaban.

“Buenas noches Ushijima-senpai, hay una colmena de abejas salvajes ahí afuera, sería mejor si cerrara su ventana para evitar que se cuelen a su habitación por esta noche.” Puede sentir a Atsumu reírse contra su palma por el comportamiento formal tan raro en él. Osamu no tiene ningún problema en apretar más su garganta.

“Hay alguna abeja herida?” Hay una preocupación evidente en la voz de Ushijima, en sus brazos Kuroo se empieza a mover y Ushijima solo acaricia casi distraídamente la maraña de cabello que el chico tiene. Komori ve todo el intercambio con grandes ojos fascinados, casi puede sentir los celos colorearle las mejillas.

“Ehh no, ellas… ellas están bien senpai, ningún muerto hasta ahora.”

“Bien” asiente Ushijima, sin darse cuenta que los tres niños frente a él le imitan sin pensarlo. “Cerrare la ventana, gracias por el aviso. Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.” Osamu murmura y obliga a los otros dos a inclinarse respetuosa y dolorosamente.

“‘samu, le mentiste a un senpai, Al Senpai, abuelita estaría tan decepcionada ti, espera a que le diga.”

“Vete a la mierda ‘sumu, no harías nada para disgustar a abuelita.”

“Con tal de ser el heredero, te vendería al infierno por un grano de arroz.”

Osamu se lanza sobre su hermano y los dos terminan rodando por las ultimas escaleras hasta chocar con una maquina dispensadora.

“Que noche más rara” aún impresionado, Komori brinca a los hermanos y se roba la leche que cayo por el impacto en la maquina. “Espera a que le diga a Kiyoomi lo de Ushijima, se le va a caer el pelo de la envidia. Ah, amigo! Debí sacar un a foto!”

Cuando Osamu logra sacarle el aire a Atsumu y Atsumu da un buen trompazo a Osamu logrando sacar sangre, es que ambos afirman por la paz. Se quedan ahí, recargados contra la maquina, viendo a Futakachi y Hoshiumi terminar de limpiar el pasillo.

Atsumu se levanta y con ese cambio que por alguna razón siempre esta en la sudadera de su pijama, compra unas palomitas y vuelve a sentarse a lado de su hermano.

“Es muy tarde para que comas eso, ‘sumu, te va a doler el estomago en la mañana.”

“No es para comer, estúpido.” Atsumu abre la bolsa y deja que sus dedos se llenen de grasa mientras espera, que específicamente? Osamu no esta seguro de que le importe, pero se puede dar una idea de que no es algo bueno cuando ve la sonrisa bravucona. La respuesta llega cuando Futakachi se acerca con la bolsa de basura, el pasillo ya limpio de los pequeños cuerpos. “Hey, buen trabajo chicos, les quedo muy bonito todo pero…” Atsumu toma un puñado de las palomitas y las avienta directo a la cara de Futakachi. “Les falto ahí, malditos criados.”

“Miya, hijo de perra! Korai! Mata a este pedazo de mierda mientras saco la basura!”

“Atsumu! Te voy hacer levantarlas con la lengua, bastardo!”

Osamu se levanta y se aleja lo más que puede de los dos niños revolcándose en el suelo, le hace gracia ver como Hoshiumi, aún con su falta de estatura, presenta un contendiente difícil de vencer por ser tan escurridizo, eso y su arma secreta, el tan temido ‘el llanto de la llama’ un pellizco en las costillas que revuelca hasta el alma en dolor, la muy escoria de Hoshiumi se negaba a compartir la información de su movimiento especial, ah pero como le encanta usarlo contra sus enemigos.

Como la noche de Love Death + Robots quedo arruinada, Osamu decide que merece un pequeño aperitivo para sobrellevar la perdida, saca su celular y vuelve a ver ese TikTok en donde te enseñan a hackear maquinas por comida gratis.

Para cuando Hoshiumi y Atsumu se cansan, Osamu ya había sacado 5 leches de chocolate, tres pokis, 2 bolsas de frituras de arroz y 1 barra de chocolate. Sin decir palabra, les tenido a ambos parte de su botín.

“Eres un puerco Atsumu.” Hoshiumi hace una mueca cuando Atsumu si que empezó a comerse las palomitas del suelo.

“Deja eso” Osamu le da un manotazo y las palomitas salen volando de regreso a la alfombra. “Entiende, te va a hacer daño, cerdo.”

“Con esa boquita besas a Sakusa, como es que te lo permite?”

Y por fin, solo así, el sueño de Osamu casi se cumple, Atsumu casi se ahoga a muerte con su propia lengua.

“Ah, ya decía que olvidaba algo, ‘sumu, andan- dios, deja de ser tan exagerado, si vas a morirte solo hazlo, nos estas jodiendo salpicando toda esa saliva, ten, toma un poco de leche.”

Atsumu vacía el cartón, toma una gran bocada de aire y voltea a verlos con ojos desquiciados.

“Que, la chancla de tu abuela, acabas de decir enano de mierda?! Repítelo en mi cara! Te reto a hacerlo! Te arrancare la lengua!” Antes de que Hoshiumi cometiera asesinato en defensa, Osamu logra tomar a su hermano en un llave a la cabeza.

“Es como la tercera vez en el día que te hago la misma llave, quieres calmarte de una vez imbécil? Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo en tu habitación.”

“No, no, quiero hablar de esta mierda aquí, así puedo matarlos y hacerlo pasar por un accidente”

“Ah bueno. Pues eso, la gente cree que tú y Kiyoomi están en una relación, como relación romántica, con besos, abrazos, cogidas-“ Antes esto ultimo Atsumu suelta semejante chillido agudo que solo los perros pudieron oír. “Ahh lo había olvidado, mi hermanito es una muchachita pura e inocente que no puede oír la palabra sexo sin ponerse toda colorada. Cosita linda, cosita estúpida…”

Para gran vergüenza de Atsumu, las mejillas se le ponen rojas conforme Osamu se burla, puede sentir el pulso hasta en las orejas.

“No! No mames, no… me estas diciendo- pero si los dos siempre- Sakusa dijo- y la tensión sexual!” Hoshiumi se ofusca y apunta directo a la nariz de Atsumu con la pajita de la leche, no sabe porque se siente tan traicionado y furioso. “Cómo es posible!? Esa tensión sexual no se finge y las miradas!”

“Wow, Korai relájate”

“No, no me digas que me calme! Sabes por lo que he pasado por estos dos? Tuve que cambiarme al fondo del salón porque estos simplemente parecían que iban a saltarse encima en cualquier momento y arrancarse la ropa. Sabes lo que es estar en medio de dos personas a punto de tener sexo?!” Hoshiumi ahora apunta en medio de las cejas de Osamu. La pajita tiembla en su fuerte agarre.

“Bueno, ciertamente lo sé, pero no se si quieres que te cuente de eso.”

“Hola tontos.” Futakachi toma uno de los pokis y se sienta con ellos. “Qué tienes ahora Korai?”

“Este rubio oxigenado dice que no sale con Sakusa!” La pajita por poco y le pica el ojo a Atsumu.

“De qué estas hablando? Yo los vi revolcarse esta mañana en la sala común. A los muy asquerosos les valió madre estar en publico.” Futakachi arrebata la pajita de Hoshiumi y la lanza a un bote de basura cercano para evitar accidentes graves.

“Estaba tratando de estrangularlo! De matarlo! De tomar su vida porque lo odio, lo odio por querer tomar a MI Tobio-kun, la persona que SI me gusta y con la que VOY a tener una relación romántica.” La cara de Atsumu ahora estaba completamente roja, gesticula tanto con sus manos que los demás se hacen un poco hacia atrás por su intensidad.

“Y a la que le vas a dar tu tesorito!” Osamu agrega con ilusión.

“Osamu!”

“Ya ya ya, no te me alteres, era broma.”

“Osea si, todo el mundo sabe de tu enamoramientos con Kageyama, pero ya sabes, creí que tú y Sakusa solo peleaban para ver quién lograría, no sé, enamorarlo? estrenarlo?” Piensa Futakachi en voz alta, Hoshiumi asiente a su lado dandole la razón mientras jala su brazo para que le rodee los hombros. Los pasillos a esa hora bien podrían estar a menos grados.

“Quien y lo digo muy enserio, quien andaría tras un chico mientras esta en una relación con otro y deja que todo el mundo lo sepa.” exclama Atsumu sin pensar.

Casi de inmediato los ojos de todos se vuelven a Osamu.

“Oh no, no vamos a hablar de mis relaciones, estamos aquí por este inepto, recuerdan? Él es quien esta enamorado de alguien y ni siquiera se da cuenta.”

“No te mordiste la lengua Osamu?” Empieza Hoshiumi, incrédulo de que ambos hermanos sean semejantes pedazos de idiotas, pero Futakachi le pellizca un cachete, negando con la cabeza.

“Uno por uno, Korai, solo podemos manejar uno a la vez.”

“Enamorado? Enamorado yo? Enamorado yo de Omi-kun! Enamorado de ese lunático obsesionado con la limpieza que se vuelve un completo inútil llorón apenas algo no esterilizado le toca?”

“No quisiste decir eso, no quisiste llamarlo inútil.” Osamu se pone un poco a la defensiva, diablos, hasta puede sentir algo de molestia en honor a su amigo. En verdad odia cuando Atsumu se obliga a decir cosas que en realidad no siente solo para quedar bien, incluso si solo es consigo mismo. “Nunca le dirías eso de frente porque te importa demasiado y eso es algo que pocos pueden esperar de ti.”

“Puedo decirle a quien me dé la gana que es un inútil, por el simple hecho que no me gusta perder mi tiempo con escorias.”

“Hay por favor, si hay algún inútil aquí eres tú, Miya. Sakusa por lo menos esta haciendo algo, tratando de ganarse los afectos de dos cabezas de aire _y ganando_ en ello, y tú qué? Solo sabes quejarte y negar lo obvio, patético.”

“Repite eso.” Atsumu trata de tomar por el cuello a Futakachi, pero es cosa que Osamu le jala por la sudadera y termina con dolor de culo por el impacto contra el suelo.

“Solo piénsalo ‘sumu, realmente piénsalo. Pon a trabajar esa única neurona ahí adentro.”

“De un tiempo para acá te volviste super consciente de lo que tocas y la distancia que pones con todo.” Empieza Hoshiumi.

“Acaso no me viste comer palomitas justo ahora? Del suelo?”

“Es justo. Déjame reinterpretar. Cada que estar cerca de Sakusa te vuelves hiperconciente de la distancia entre ustedes, no haces el amago de acercarte a menos que él de el primer paso y cada que _sabes_ van a tener algún contacto, te aseguras de tener las manos limpias o limitar tanto como puedas el contacto para no incomodarlo.”

“Kita-san—“ se trata de defender Atsumu.

“A Kita-san le conoces desde primaria, a mí no me engañas Miya, vi tu cuarto en primero, tú y Komori vivían en un basurero. Ahora te quejas como una perra si encuentras ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, lo sé, vivo a lado de ti, puedo oírte chillar.” Sigue Futakachi.

“Siempre están juntos, _siempre_ ‘sumu.” Osamu se siente un poco mal cuando su gemelo lo mira con absoluta traición.

“Estamos siempre juntos porque vamos en el mismo año, en el mismo salón y acosamos al mismo chico que a ambos nos gusta.” Murmura en voz bajita.

“Una vez me dijiste que cada que Kageyama se te acercaba podías sentir arder tu nuca porque te daba algo verlo, adivina con quien pasa lo mismo.” Vuelve a atacar Hoshiumi.

“Si alguien te elogia en clases siempre das esa asquerosa sonrisa tuya, como si fuera obvio que eres superior, cuando Sakusa te dice algo medianamente decente te quedas callado y todos pueden verlo Miya, como simplemente no le crees pero quieres hacerlo.”

“Por no decir que siempre te valió una mierda como te veías, pero ahora te veo lavándote la cara todas la mañanas y se que tu fuiste el que tomo la cera de Yuu.”

“Lo hago por Tobio-kun!“

“A Kageyama no lo ves por lo menos 2 veces a la semana por el club, pero te arreglas todos los días, porque a Sakusa lo ves cada día, desde la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche.”

“Kageyama, Sakusa y tú suelen comer juntos todos los días y si no pueden, andan buscando por toda la escuela a Kageyama. Juntos.”

“Siempre se están viendo en clase, en cada proyecto se emparejan.”

“Van y vienen de clases juntos.”

“Hiciste un berrinche esa vez en que los iban a cambiar de asiento cuando se pelearon.”

“Uno ya no sabe si se están peleando o se están besando.”

“Apuesto a que el muy estúpido no sé a dado cuenta de que se le queda mirando en los vestidores y en los baños todo el tiempo.”

“Amigo, de qué diablos me estas hablando, me embauco para sacarle el horario de baño a Sakusa. El muy bastardo me uso!”

“Le llamas bonito a bases normales.”

“De verdad?

“Seh, tengo pruebas escritas, quieres ver?”

“Seguro!”

“No puedo creerlo, de verdad estas constipado emocionalmente.”

Atsumu se siente atrapado, como en esas películas en donde tienen acorralada a la rata traidora, cortándole todo acceso de escapatoria, solo esperando al golpe final.

“Es que a este paso se matan o cogen, ya no hay un intermedio.”

Le duele la cabeza, acaso esta temblando? Porque Atsumu definitivamente puede sentir el suelo moverse, empieza a sentir las nauseas treparle la garganta, quiere vomitar. Cómo puede cubre su cara con sus manos y entierra la cabeza entre las rodillas.

“Juro por mi santísima madre, por Kita-san y el sagrado bebé Jesus, que sé que me gusta demasiado Tobio-kun, lo sé, puedo sentirlo y puedo verlo.”

“Te pueden gustar dos personas a la vez, creó que tu hermano sin vergüenza te lo puede decir.” Ver a Atsumu Miya tan vulnerable es un placer que Futakachi encuentra semi dulce, se sentía realizado pero a la vez le cortaba un poco el rollo darse cuenta que el tipo en realidad era más humano de lo que dejaba ver.

“No se puede, no te pueden gustar de esta forma dos personas.” Se empeña más Atsumu.

“Osamu…” Hoshiumi pide.

Este solo suspira y se rasca con fuerza la mandíbula, le pica la piel de incomodidad pero sabe qué tiene que hacer esto, aún enfrente del idiota de Futakachi, tiene que tomar la oportunidad y lograr que su hermano entienda.

Realmente odia explicar su visión de las cosas porque hasta hora lo único que ha logrado son miradas de disgusto e interminables debates de cómo esta equivocado.

“Mira, creó que todos aquí saben mi opinión y tu más que nadie ‘sumu. Como yo veo las cosas, puedes gustar de alguien hasta la locura pero aún puedes sentirte atraído hacia otras personas. Los humanos son sociales por instinto, tal vez no en la mismas medidas, pero de un modo u otro uno siempre busca la compañía, ya sea emocional o física, con personas de tu mismo sexo o no, mas de uno, mas de tres, a nadie realmente le debe importar esa decisión mas que a ti y si a ti te hace sentir bien -con todas las partes de acuerdo- entonces yo no veo el problema.”

“En engañar?” Suelta Futakachi y como que se arrepiente enseguida que siente las mirada pesada de todos de golpe.

“Yo nunca he engañado a nadie, desde el principio dejo muy claro mis preferencias y dejo a la otra persona decidir si esto será un problema. Si me deja ser entonces esa persona tendrá que saber con seguridad que será mi prioridad sobre cualquier cosa y si no esta de acuerdo entonces no se puede y ya.”

“Amigo, no me malentiendas, cada persona tiene su modo de vivir y yo respeto eso, solo no entiendo tu forma de hacer las cosas, es todo.” Esto es lo más cercano que Futakachi llega a una sincera disculpa.

“No hay nada que entender.” Osamu se encoge de hombros y acepta la disculpa con un movimiento de cabeza, ambos dejando el problema atrás cómo al aparecer solo los hombres saben.

“Lo que yo quiero entender es como chingados no te han matado, eres bisexual y se lo territoriales que las mujeres pueden ponerse.”

“Ah, pregunta a este pedazo de mierda.” Osamu empuja el hombro de Atsumu y este se vuelve divertido hacia Hoshiumi, los ojos mas claros y brillantes.

“A mi me vale verga el Código de hermanos hombres o lo que sea, yo veo venir a una mujer enojada y la preservación me nace, apunto directo a esta escoria para que hagan lo que quieran con él, no voy a probar mi suerte jugando bonito con ellas.”

“Asustado de unas niñas, Miya?” Se burla Futakachi.

“Las mujeres pelean sucio y tiene las uñas afiladas, amo mi cara más de lo que amo a cualquiera aquí!” Se ríe por fin Atsumu.

“Sabes, siempre quise saber porque nunca saliste con nadie, alguien como tú—“ dice Hoshiumi pero es interrumpido por las carcajadas de Futakachi y Osamu.

“Un imbécil con cara bonita.” Logra decir Osamu.

“Y tarado emocionalmente.” Le sigue Futakachi. Osamu y él se inclinan para chocar los puños ante el bufido fastidiado de Atsumu.

“ALGUIEN que es perseguido día si y noche también por todo tipo de personas, mujeres, hombres, según los rumores hasta un maestro—“ se da a entender como puede Hoshiumi.

Atsumu se queda pensando un poco, pero al final solo se encoge de hombros, se adelanta un poco y arrebata los pokis del agarre de Futakachi.

“Supongo que todos son demasiado ordinarios para mi gusto, pequeños extras y reemplazos que no valen mi tiempo. No me interesa salir con alguien que se al final me va a aburrir.”

“Eso es tan tú, Miya, no sé si solo refuerza mi idea de que eres un idiota o que de alguna manera eres una buena persona.” Futakachi arruga la nariz y coge al aire el poki que le lanza Atsumu.

“Yo creó que no quieres solo ‘salir con alguien’, ‘sumu, creó que lo que tu quieres es enamorarte.”

Atsumu se congela a medio camino de tomar de su leche, con el ceño fruncido voltea a ver a Osamu.

“Supongo… bueno me gusta Tobio-kun, me gusta mucho.”

“Y Sakusa también.” Recuerda Futakachi.

“Te vas a callar alguna vez con eso! Voy a empezar a creer que estas engañando a Kaori-chan y en verdad estas enamorado de ese bastardo.” Explota Atsumu. “Ya me cansaste.”

“Tú eres el que ya me canso.” Grita por igual Hoshiumi. “Ya no la chinges, Atsumu. No había tenido que lidiar con los berrinches de un niño desde que Natsu era un bebé. Estamos todos aquí literalmente tratando de ayudar para que dejes de ser un virgen miserable y tú solo— solo te quejas como una anciana! Solo—“ Se exaspera, alarga las manos y hace el amago de estar ahorcando alguien en el aire. “Solo PARA! Para de ser un idiota, entiendes?”

“Eso. Te urge un hombre que te mantenga satisfecho. Hombres.” Concuerda Osamu.

“Se un hombre y ve a por tus hombres, es lo que estamos tratando de meter en tu cabeza, amigo.”

“UGH!” Atsumu grita tal vez demasiado alto, se jala el cabello y se deja caer al suelo, igual, tal vez demasiado fuerte. “Jodanse, los odio! Idiotas, me cago en todo—“

“Quien esta en los pasillo a esta hora?! Es casi media noche!” Grita su asesor de piso sobre las quejas de los niños reunidos enfrente de la maquina dispensadora.

En un segundo los cuatro están sobre sus pies con mismas expresiones de pánico, se suelta un pequeño caos con los todos tratando de huir en todas direcciones a la vez, chocando unos con otros o haciendo tropezar en su necedad de salvar la comida. La escena recuerda bastante a una banda de gatos callejeros huyendo al darles con la luz.

Osamu logra tomar a Atsumu de los brazos y se lo lleva arrastrando cuando el muy torpe en su frenesí golpea su dedo pequeño del pie contra la maquina, cae en medio de un grito mudo. Futakachi por otro lado trata de seguirle el paso a Hoshiumi, que lo jala a toda velocidad en dirección a su cuarto.

Futakachi logra despedirse de ellos con un golpe a la cabeza de Osamu y Atsumu le regresa el gesto cuando le enseña el dedo medio mientras es lanzado sin contemplación a la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así que la cosa coherente a hacer es darle una explicación, no? Si sabes con lo que lidias, seguro que descubres como revertirlo y es que Osamu esta en necesidad de una salida de lo que sea que Hinata le hace a la gente, no se siente preparado sentimentalmente para lidiar con la posibilidad de sentirse atraído más allá de lo permitido de alguien como Hinata. 
> 
> El crush no correspondido y el corazón roto recién reparado tienen su cuota emocional bien llena, muchas gracias.

Después de esa noche frente a la maquina, Atsumu estuvo deprimido unos cuantos días, era todo ojeras y suspiros más largos que la vida misma, pero Osamu no volvió a mencionar nada, se limitaba en estar a su lado hasta que se decidiera a actuar como el viera más conveniente.

La próxima vez que Osamu ve a su hermano, este va caminando lo más cerca que Sakusa a dejado alguien dentro de su espacio personal, Kageyama hasta ahora la única excepción conocida, el cual iba de lo más normal jugando con un balón de voleibol, el brazo de Atsumu en sus hombros.

Cuando Atsumu voltea a saludarlo de paso, puede verle la nariz inflamada y el labio un poco partido. También tiene la expresión más feliz que le a visto jamas, así que solo cierra la boca y le devuelve el saludo.

Trata de ignorar lo más que puede los nudillos lastimados y la mejilla morada de Sakusa, evidente incluso con la mascarilla puesta.

Supone que esos dos son un caso bien jodido y le desea la mejor de las suertes a Kageyama.

“Siento que me perdí de algo, algo bien importante.” Le dice Suna en el descanso, ambos viendo al trío acaparar una de esas mesas del exterior que todo el mundo busca por sus cercanía a los cerezos. Sakusa y Atsumu gruñen a cualquiera que haga el mero intento de acercarse, a su lado Kageyama sigue comiendo sin molestarse de nada ante la total diversión de Suna. “A uno le da gripe por dos días y el mundo cambia tan drásticamente. Y tú qué? Me vas a decir que estas casado o algo?”

“Cierra la boca Rin” Osamu le rueda los ojos a su amigo y procede a sentarse a la sombra de un cerezo a devorar el paquete triple de onigiris que había preparado él mismo esa mañana. “El idiota es feliz, es lo que importa, un peso menos gracias a dios. Esta es para quien permitió que esto pasara, salud bastardos.” Osamu alza un onigiri al cielo y lo devora en un solo mordisco.

“Vivan los novios!” Suna ofrece su jugo al cielo como ofrenda.

Se quedan en silencio después de eso, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y la calma de la tarde, interrumpida de vez en cuando por las conversaciones de los estudiantes a su alrededor o por los chillidos indignantes de su hermano que parecen tener línea directa al oido de Osamu, este suspira y se pone sus audífonos para tratar de ahogar el ruido de las misma manera que le gustaría ahogar la sonrisa asquerosamente bobalicona de Atsumu.

Suna esta tumbado a su lado jugando candy crush, el teléfono amenazando con caerle a la cara por el flojo agarre de su mano, Osamu se ve tentado en darle una ayudadita a la gravedad pero al final le da flojera, demasiado cómodo en su posición como para arriesgar su integridad a manos de Suna, de hecho está tan bien que los párpados le empiezan a pesar.

Una pequeña siesta no le caería nada mal, solo 5 minutos y podría hacer maravillas en su desempeño en ser un humano decente.

‘A dormir’ piensa y esta cerrando los ojos cuando ve el destello naranja en la comisura de su ojo.

_Baby, I’m afraid to fall in love._

_‘cause what if it’s not reciprocated?_

Hay algunos pétalos de cerezo enredados en los rizos de Hinata, rosas y blancos se mezclan bien con el suave color de su cabello, casi parecen una corona improvisada cuando el sol le da de lleno y el fuego se aviva por el aire.

Fuego y aire, piensa Osamu, parece una combinación especialmente peligrosa y destinada al desastre, extrañamente acorde a la persona que los usa como un accesorio sobre su cabeza, manipulando su fuerza con un movimiento de meñique.

_Love will happen when it wants._

_I know it hurts sometimes, but don’t let it go._

La gravedad hace su trabajo y algunos pétalos le acarician la piel a Hinata en su camino al suelo, uno especialmente vicioso se empeña en tocarle la cara, las mejillas, los labios… Osamu siente lastima, porque aún con su rosa encantador de miles, el pétalo palidece feamente contra los labios rojos de Hinata.

Parpadea rápidamente, sus ojos secos y abiertos de par en par piden piedad, la incomodidad es tanta que Osamu tiene que tallarselos, cuando los vuelve abrir no sabe si es un efecto de la fuerza que puso en sus movimientos, pero puede jurar que hay pequeñas pecas doradas en la piel de Hinata, brillando en intermedios a la luz del sol.

Un suspiro roto se le escapada de los labios.

Luego regresa al mundo frio y cruel cuando Suna le abofetea la nuca.

“Pero qué mierda?!”

“Arriba, arriba teletubi, tu hermano esta apunto de matar a alguien.” Suna señala a la mesa que hasta hace tres parpadeos era dominio de película de Disney, ahora parece más una escena sacada de 10 segundos antes de la tragedia.

“Donde está Kageyama?” Pregunta Osamu, confundido.

“Hinata se lo llevo y dejo en su lugar a Terushima, para que lo maten al parecer, como cerdo en matadero. Paso literalmente enfrente de ti.”

“Ya, y? No traigo mis lentes.” Osamu se levanta de mala gana y avienta sus audífonos a la cara de Suna.

“Tú no usas lentes.” Los ojos verdes le miran con burla y lastima. “Espera! Ten!” Suna lanza su teléfono y se ríe ante la expresión desorientada de su amigo. “Graba la pelea por mí.”

“No voy a pegarle!”

“No me importa quién le pegue a quien, solo grava, quieres?”

“Tu y tus TikToks Rin, de verdad.”

“Trata de poner una cara bonita para mí, ‘samu!”

“Y un carajo.”

Conforme Osamu se acerca puede ver a Atsumu y Sakusa inclinados sobre Terushima, este ultimo se limita a poner las manos en alto y dar una sonrisa ladeada tratando de calmar las cosas.

“‘sumu, qué demonios?” Atsumu voltea ante la voz de su hermano y es la oportunidad que Tersuhima esta esperando porque en un segundo logra empujar a Atsumu a un lado y poner la mesa entre ellos.

Sakusa se esconde tras su novio y saca las toallas húmedas de su bolsillo para limpiar el trozo de manga que no logro esquivar del contacto con Terushima.

“Te dije que podíamos hablar con él por teléfono, no hay necesidad de tenerlo encima.” Sakusa talla con fuerza la tela, el ceño fruncido en su cara tienta el autocontrol de Atsumu en besarlo.

“No! Tenemos que verlo a la cara para hacerle entender, Omi-omi! Y para patearle el trasero porque se me da la gana!”

“Yo a ese no le toco ni con un palo.”

“Oh vamos Saku-chan! No tienes que ser tan cruel!” Se defiende Terushima, con pasos lentos es que empieza a darse la retirada lo mas disimuladamente posible.

“No le digas Saku-chan a mi novio, imbécil!”

Atsumu se abalanza sobre la mesa gritando muerte en voz aguda, pero es detenido por el jalón firme de Sakusa a su chaqueta, Osamu da un golpe a la cabeza de su hermano y toma un rollo de huevo de uno de los almuerzos en la mesa.

“Tu lo tocas a él y yo no te toco a ti.” Le dice Sakusa a su novio, encogiéndose de hombros ante sus reclamos. “Me vale mierda Atsumu, no te me vas a acercar a mi o a Tobio hasta que te bañes, te vas enterando.”

“A ver, ya enserio, vamos a arreglar esto antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.” Osamu agarra una de las pequeñas salchichas en forma de pulpo que su hermano le pidió hacer para compartir con sus novios. Con la boca llena se voltea a ver a Tersuhima. “Empiezas tú, porque estas molestando a mi hermano?”

“Yo?! Amigo ellos fueron los que me retuvieron! Yo solo venía acompañando a Hina-chan y no me dejaron regresar con él!”

“Viniste a ver a Tobio-kun! Llevas meses, MESES, persiguiéndolo a todos lados, pues ya es hora de que te enteres que tiene novios, ahuecando el ala que aquí vienes sobrando!”

“Tobio es mío.” Admite Sakusa, su mano aún agarrando la chaqueta de Atsumu, como si este fuera un perro persistente en escapar de la correa. Atsumu se voltea con un puño en alto queSakusa esquiva sin problema, rueda los ojos con resignación. “Nuestro.”

“Tobio-kun? Tobio— ah Kageyama!”

“No le digas Tobio-kun! Maldita sea!” Atsumu arrebata la salchicha de su hermano y se la lanza a Terushima, le da justo en la frente pero no parece preocuparle porque empieza a doblarse de risa. “Ahora te doy gracia estúpido pikachu?!”

“No, no, espera ya entiendo, hermano—“

“No soy tu hermano!” Una zanahoria directo a la mejilla.

“Au! No! No entiendes! No estoy tras Kageyama! Estoy tras Hinata!”

“Qué?” Murmuran los novios. 

“Qué?” Brama Osamu, ahogándose con los restos masticados.

“Qué?” Grita Suna desde lejos, sin entender pero no queriendo quedar fuera.

“Amigo, Hinata y Kageyama parecen pegados a la cadera, no puedes querer estar con uno sin tener al otro ahí, son como un paquete 2x1! He querido estar a solas con Hina-chan desde hace meses pero Kageyama siempre limitaba mis avances. Siempre él o Akaashi y ahora que por fin ustedes se lo llevan, me quitan mi posible tiempo con él!”

“Te gusta Shouyo?” Vuelve a preguntar Sakusa, su mano enguatada en látex cierra la boca de Atsumu.

“Bueno tampoco es como si fuera el único que anda tras él.” Terushima tiene un punto, un excelente punto porque hasta la pareja asiente comprensivamente.

“Qué?” Pregunta Osamu, pero nadie le case ni caso.

“Bueno, qué bonito que lo aclaramos, pero aún así espero que mantengas distancia de Tobio-kun.” Le señala Atsumu con una zanahoria.

“Ya te dije, tu llévate a Kageyama y yo me encargo de Hina-chan, si ustedes hacen su parte yo no tengo porque estar cerca del niño bonito.”

“Qué?” Sigue Osamu.

“Osamu ya vale, que te me rayas.” Atsumu lanza la zanahoria a su hermano.

“Keiji va a comerte vivo.” A todos les recorre un escalofrío ante el tono fatalista de Sakusa, el cual ve a Terushima directo a los ojos, sentenciando su muerte. “No tienes las bolas, ni lo intentes.”

“Omi-omi siempre supe que eres un bastardo frío y cruel.” Atsumu se inclina sobre su novio, sus caras cerca, aunque se asegura de dejar una distancia segura para no incomodar a Sakusa. “Tal vez por eso me gustas tanto.”

“Mira que interesante.” Sakusa se aleja y empieza a recoger las cosas de lo restante de su almuerzo. Sus orejas visiblemente rojas entre los rizos negros.

“No, no, espera, espera.” Esto no esta bien, Osamu no esta bien con esto, porque su hermano actúa como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien? Que acaso el lerdo no tenían las neuronas funcionando hoy? “Como es eso que te gusta Shouyo? Por qué te gusta?”

Es gracioso como todos ahí le miran como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo, casi hasta parecen ofendidos por la pregunta.

“Mis disculpas Atsumu, todo este tiempo creí que eras el gemelo estúpido, es evidente que me equivoque.”

“Omi-kun!”

“Hablas enserio?” Osamu trata de hacer la cara más seria que ha hecho en toda su vida, Terushima solo suspira y se rasca la nuca, sus mejillas toman el color de los cerezos sobre sus cabezas. “Bueno él es muy lindo, pequeño y adorable, pero no como una chica sabes? Aunque parezca inofensivo sabes que puede patear tu trasero si se le da la gana, no te tiene miedo y solo se que puede tomar todo lo que le lance y eso me enciende como no tienes una idea.”

“Me das asco.”

“Él pregunto!” Le grita Terushima a Sakusa, avergonzado se voltea y se empieza a ir por donde vino.

Osamu siente la cabeza extrañamente despejada, cada palabra de Terushima se hunde en su cerebro, fundiéndose en su memoria letra a letra. No se resiste y vuelve a preguntar:

“A que te refieres a que no eres él único?”

“Que molesto Miya! Solo presta atención imbécil!” Terushima se jura en voz bajita que nunca volverá a tratar con semejante pedazos de tarados como lo son los gemelos, por su bien mental.

“Omi-omi, antes tú solías decirme todo el rato que no me tocabas ni con un palo.”

“Y qué?”

“Que también se lo has dicho a ese! Omi-omi me va a dejar por un extra!”

“Te toco… con los guantes pero lo hago, qué mas quieres de mi, pesado?”

“A Tobio-kun le tocas sin los guantes.”

“Tobio no come cosas del suelo.”

“Quién— Futakuchi rata de mierda!”

Osamu se aleja de la pareja con paso lento, la cabeza en las nubes, no sabe qué demonios acaba de pasar. Suna se ríe en su cara apenas le ve de cerca.

“Y bien? Grabaste cuando te dieron ese puñetazo en la cara?”

“Vete al diablo Rin y quédate ahí.”

* * *

A partir de ese momento Osamu Miya quito el filtro de su cerebro y se aseguro de ver a todos a su alrededor con completa atención.

El momento le duro medio día, era tremendamente agotador prestar atención a cada persona que se le cruzaba, así que se puso una meta mas realista y se limito a levantar el filtro cada que se encontraba cerca de Hinata.

Y mira todo lo que descubrió.

El primer descubrimiento toma forma cuando Osamu se da cuenta que siempre, _siempre,_ sabe dónde esta Hinata, no es una ciencia exacta pero un aproximado supone que sí es. Sin embargo, Osamu no encuentra nada serio en el asunto, después de todo le pasa lo mismo con Atsumu.

Conexión gemela, les dice su abuelita. Es esa misma conexión que les hace enfermarse por igual y que su madre asegura no les había permitido luchar a muerte en el útero, aunque algunos golpes sí hubo. Todavía la fotografía de su nacimiento se exhibía en la sala de su casa, rosados, chillones y con Osamu sujetando el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello de su hermano.

Su conciencia le recuerda —en voz de Kita-san, aun se saca de onda por esto— que Atsumu es su hermano y le conoce de toda la vida, no hay razón para que Hinata obtenga los mismos beneficios, pero los tiene y Osamu no quiere profundizar en el asunto, así que le deja ser.

Se pregunta, con algo de temor, desde cuándo tiene esta habilidad, si se desarrolló desde el primer día en que lo conoció o fue en el transcurso de los años.

La segunda revelación trajo la difícil tarea que es dejar de ver a Hinata Shouyo. Es cosa que le siente venir y sus ojos se niegan a ver otra cosa, la cabeza se le llena de estática y ya esta, Osamu Miya a abandona el edificio amigos míos, vuelvan cuando el sol se haya puesto en el horizonte.

Se escuda tras la excusa de que Hinata a bases normales es una persona de lo más llamativa, es ruidoso y su presencia abrasiva resulta asfixiante, que le siga con la mirada no es raro. Puede decir en voz alta ‘no puedo dejar de ver a ese idiota’ y la gente sabe inmediatamente a quién se refiere. Asienten y le desean lo mejor.

Esto lo sabe porque el comentario se le escapa estando en la sala común. Tendou y Kenma le miran con pena. Kenma le ofrece una mueca irónica y Tendou le susurra palabras de animo sarcásticas desde su posición en el regazo de Kenma.

Osamu se fue lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, sintiendo las miradas frías y calculadoras siguiéndolo hasta que desaparece por los elevadores.

Este descubrimiento le lleva al tercero y en su opinión el mas alarmante. Se dio cuenta que así como él se ve incapaz de apartar los ojos de Hinata, muchos otros tienen el mismo problema.

Al principio Osamu se engaña a si mismo, —como la broma de ser humano que es— se dice que son los mismos pasantes que se le quedan mirando a él en los pasillos, del tipo que suspiran, persiguen y añoran pero no hacen nada para tenerlo, son fácil de ignorar porque no intervienen activamente en su vida, un borrón en los pasillos.

El problema con Hinata era que así como el sol es inalcanzable, su calor sigue acariciando la piel de quién se exponga y Osamu encuentra que hay muchos dispuestos a intentar a atrapar esa luz en un puño.

Lo sabe cuando en clase puede ver por la ventana a Hinata en gimnasia, se la pasa saltando y dando volteretas por todos lados, riendo cuando cae. Un chico alto se cierne en toda su altura sobre él, parece decir algo desagradable porque al siguiente momento Hinata esta en el aire agitando su brazos frente al chico rubio. Cuando se les ordena buscar pareja y el juego de la silla se pone en marcha, el de lentes no pierde tiempo en arrastrar a Hinata a su lado sin resistencia alguna, hay confianza, se puede ver la familiaridad en el chico alto al recargar su brazo sobre la cabeza pelirroja o cuando Hinata decide robarle los lentes sin recibir mas que un gesto molesto de la mano.

Lo entiende cuando en la cafetería ve a Hinata entre un chico de nombre ‘Ino-Ino’ y el gigante de Lev. Los tres hacen un trío ruidoso y lleno de risas que le ponen la piel en punta. El tal ‘Ino-Ino’ toma toda oportunidad que tiene en alimentar a Hinata desde sus propios palillos, pidiendo opiniones con chispeantes ojos de cachorro, luego Lev lanza esas ridículamente largas extremidades alrededor de Hinata y exigiría ser alimentado por igual.

Lo odia cuando Oikawa Tooru domina el ambiente cuando se le acerca a Hinata, es todo movimientos lentos y confiados, dando ‘inocentes’ caricias que a Osamu le saben duran más de lo que a vivido. Oikawa se acerca y retrae en movimientos calculados, asegurando la completa atención de Hinata y regodeándose en ella, porque al parecer estar con Oikawa le pone una sonrisa en la boca que no le ve desde Kageyama. Ambos juntan mucho sus caras, con ojos entrecerrados parecen intercambiar secretos. Tal vez lo hagan.

Es en esos momentos que Osamu casi reza que Akaashi se materialice de la nada y se lleve a Hinata como siempre suele hacer. El chico parece tener el mismo superponer que Osamu porque no importaba el lugar, Akaashi siempre aparece y llama el nombre de Hinata con cariño, él por supuesto va corriendo a su encuentro. Hay veces en que Bokuto esta presente, suele tomar la cabeza de Hinata en sus manos y agitara los rizos, voz fuerte y clara mientras saluda con la energía de mil reactores a su autoproclamado discípulo. Los tres se irán poco después, Akaashi lanzando miradas penetrantes a quien sea que estuviera reteniendo a Hinata hasta ese momento.

Sabe, entiende, odia y ruega.

Es una rara combinación.

Osamu esta exhausto.

Así que la cosa coherente a hacer es darle una explicación, no? Si sabes con lo que lidias, seguro que descubres como revertirlo y es que Osamu esta en necesidad de una salida de lo que sea que Hinata le hace a la gente, no se siente preparado sentimentalmente para lidiar con la posibilidad de sentirse atraído más allá de lo permitido de alguien como Hinata.

El crush no correspondido y el corazón roto recién reparado tienen su cuota emocional bien llena, muchas gracias.

Ahora, si tan solo alguien le comunicara a sus ojos que no tienen permiso de seguir a todos lados al pequeño demonio lo agradecería mucho.

‘Es que tan solo míralo’ quieren hacerle entender.

Se toma su tiempo en perfilar perfectamente la figura de Hinata, con el sol dandole de lleno a la espalda, destila calor y un sentimiento dulce que se deshace con gusto en la punta de la lengua.

Lleva la camisa blanca de la escuela, mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y pegada a la espalda por la transpiración de un día caluroso en un salón de clases. Hay algo indecente, contempla Osamu, en toda la piel que se deja al descubierto y en las pequeñas transparencias con la combinación de sudor y luz.

Una pequeña gota de transpiración le recorre la piel, le curva la mandíbula y le baja por la garganta hasta perderse por los ángulos agudos de sus clavículas, mas allá de lo que la camisa esta dispuesta a dejar expuesto.

Alguna vez se dio cuenta de la piel asombrosamente blanca de Hinata? No es pálida como la de Lev, ni blanca porcelana como lo es la de Shimizu, no, es blanca cremosa, del tipo nacarada que no tiene ni una imperfección a la vista, del tipo que si tiene algo encima en blanco no se camuflajea, si no que brilla, del tipo en el que encuentras colores tibios como rosas en mejillas y punta de la nariz, o rojos en labios delgados y párpados que acaban de despertar.

Recuerda distraídamente la vez que Konoha y Hanamaki hicieron una guerra improvisada de agua en el verano, el sol se los había jodido a todos, el baño esa noche era burla tras burla por las marcas ridículas que había dejado en todos, el aloe vera se pasaba con expresiones de alivio y hubo un regaño presente de Akaashi cuando Hinata había terminado más rojo e irritado que nadie. Unos días después, la nariz de Hinata se había comenzado a pelar, llevándose consigo la encantadora constelación de pecas que se le había formado en plena cara. Como si el niño no fuera ya suficientemente etéreo.

Osamu se pregunta de la resistencia de esa piel, no parecía hacerle frente al sol, pero podría ganar contra un par de dientes? Podría contra el maltrato que era un chupetón? Casi puede visualizarlo, el moretón rojo furioso en la cuello, pasaría a un tenue morado para finalmente desvanecerse en amarillo, todos colores que contrastarían evidente contra la piel lechosa, no habría manera de disimularlo, sería un anuncio visible y definitivo para todos a ver.

Tampoco sería raro que la menor presión de fuerza dejara marcas. En muñecas, en caderas, en muslos, en cintura, en todos lados.

A Osamu se le hace agua la boca de tan solo pensar las posibilidades, le hormiguea la piel con anhelo de tocar, de poseer.

“Me esta escuchando?” La cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, a Suna le da ternura el gesto. Nishinoya parece un perrito especialmente curioso.

“Seguro, seguro, verdad ‘samu?” Suna le da un golpe fuerte a su amigo, pero este solo empieza a asentir con vehemencia.

“Seguro, seguro.”

“Oh… bueno, entonces no tienes problema?” Se alegra Nishinoya porque Osamu no a dejado de asentir.

“Seguro, seguro.”

“Genial! Solo asegurate que haya suficiente mantas, vale? Shouyo tiende a enfermarse por estos climas.”

“Seguro, seguro.”

“Volveré lo más temprano que pueda por la mañana, esperemos que el asesor se lo crea o estamos jodidos.”

“Seguro, seguro.”

“Eres el mejor ‘samu!” Nishinoya revuelve el cabello grisaseo, sacando de su ensoñación a Osamu de un brinco, con ojos grandes y frenéticos se le queda viendo a sus amigos.

“Seguro, seguro…”

“Bien nos vemos en la tarde! Gracias amigo!”

“Seguro…” Osamu ve a Nishinoya tomar su asiento al otro lado del salón, cuando voltea a dónde había visto por ultima vez a Hinata, este ya se a desvanecido. “Uhh Rin?”

“Mmm” la sonrisa de gato chesire a regresado a su rostro, igual que las ganas de rompérsela de un puñetazo. No sabe porque, pero sabe que Suna se esta burlando de él.

“Que accedi a hacer?”

“Mmm quién sabe?”

“Rintaro…” amenaza Osamu, haciendo una bola de papel, listo para disparar.

“Solo llega temprano a tu habitación, vale? Ya me contaras todo mañana.”

Suna hace esa cosa de hacerte pequeño con la mirada y reírse de ti al mismo tiempo, es tan molesto que no se contiene y lanza la bola de papel con fuerza.

Y porque no hay que olvidar que Osamu no solo es un payaso, si no que es el circo completo, le falla la puntería y le da en toda la cara al profesor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al instante el intro de Danny Phantom empieza a sonar a todo volumen. 
> 
> Avergonzado, Osamu golpea su celular para parar la música como sea. 
> 
> “NO! No te atrevas!” Grita Hinata, baja de la litera con una sonrisa maniática en la cara. “Su ADN se alteró, Danny Phantom, quedo inconsciente— vamos ‘samu, se que te la sabes!”
> 
> “Oh, oh dios mío.”

Termino por no regresar temprano a su dormitorio ese día.

La bola de papel le había dado a Washijiro sensei después de todo, como el hombre arcaico que es no se había conformado con sacar a Osamu del salón y ponerlo a hacer de cristo con libros pesados sobre sus manos —cada bajón de brazos que el profesor atrapara significaba una décima menos en su calificación del próximo examen— también le había dado la tarea de limpieza equivalente a tres semanas en una tarde.

Cosa buena? había terminado con Suga, Oikawa y Tendou en el mismo castigo, con esos tres las cosas se habían visto menos pesadas entre tanto criticar hasta la roca que les pasaba. Había sido divertido, comprobar que no era tan basura después todo.

Una vez terminado, los instintos maternales de Suga por fin aparecieron e invita a su menor una cena bastante buena e improvisada por su mejor amiga y reina de la escuela, Shimizu.

Por eso lo vez llegar a su cuarto con la boca llena de la delicia que es el sandwich de pan de chocolate y relleno de fruta picada, es esa misma delicia que se atora en su garganta cuando ve a Hinata sentado en su cama.

Nishinoya, siendo el rayo humano que es, saca de su espalda una pistola de agua y le dispara con maestría en la boca, eso y el fuerte golpe que le da a continuación son su salvación de no morir ahogado.

Cosa que no vale de nada cuando el pedazo masticado y asqueroso que sale de su garganta da a parar justo a los pies de Hinata. Ahí es cuando muere de la vergüenza.

“Eso, sácalo ‘samu, esta mejor?” Osamu asiente con la cara encendida, no quiere mas que tirarse a su cama y tratar de convencerse que todo fue un sueño.

‘Hinata sigue en tu cama’ aporta inteligentemente su cerebro.

Y es una contradicción sabes? Porque Osamu como que lo quiere lo más lejos de ahí a la vez que quiere enredar el esbelto cuerpo en sus sabanas para comprobar de primera mano cuando su piel brille rodeada de blanco.

Desiciones, desiciones.

“Ok entonces, me voy que ya es tarde, por que llegaste tan tarde ‘samu?” Pregunta Nishinoya mientras prepara su mochila ante los ojos desquiciados de su compañero de cuarto.

A dónde mierda se cree que va Nishinoya? No se le va a ocurrir dejarlo solo con Hinata, verdad? Dios mío, pero que no ve el desastre de ser humano que es últimamente?

Osamu esta lleno de golpes por todas sus distracciones cuando investigaba el caso Hinata Shouyo y los enanitos. La cosa iba desde moretones en la espinilla, videos vergonzosos de él cayendo en basureros, hasta un labio partido que él mismo se hizo un buen día que Hinata decidió era buena idea desvestirse frente a él en los vestuarios.

“Bueno no importa, recuerden, regresare lo más temprano posible. Shouyo no olvides esconderte completamente si el asesor viene, la estatura es la misma y ni se le va a ocurrir despertarte, va a ser un milagro para él que ya este dormido, así que estarás bien. ‘samu las mantas, vale?”

“Es-espera.”

“Hasta mañana!” Hay que agregarle un golpe al dedo pequeño a la lista de Osamu.

“Ugh puta conexión gemela, puede besarme el trasero!”

“Osamu-san? Estas bien?” Hinata no esta sonriendo, en esa preciosa carita suya hay una expresión extraña. Con lentitud se acerca a Osamu, las manos detrás de su espalda. “No sé si ya habías cenado, y se cuanto te gustan los onigiris, así que te traje algunos. Akaashi-san me ayudo a prepararlos.”

Cerca, Hinata esta demasiado cerca, el calor corporal de Osamu amenaza una combustión espontánea.

“Los vas a comer, verdad?” El aliento de Hinata huele a hierva buena y a tutsi pop de cereza, le nublan la cabeza de tal forma que se ha olvidado cómo hablar.

“S-si.” Se inclina hacia atrás Osamu, la boca increíblemente seca.

“Si?”

“Si…”

“Seguro, seguro?” Un músculo le tiembla en la boca a Hinata.

“Se-seguro?” Y se hecha a reír en la cara a Osamu, hasta ahí se da cuenta que Hinata se esta burlando de él, justo en sus narices. Literalmente. “Lindo, de verdad.”

“Oh oh, Osamu, no te enojes.” Se carcajea el niño pelirrojo, Osamu se apresura a tirar su mochila y buscar sus cosas de baño para salir lo mas pronto de ahí. “Osamuuuu! Vueeelvee!”

Lo ultimo que ve Hinata antes de colapsar en la cama entre risas es la lengua que Osamu le enseña, luego la puerta se azota.

En su nada usual baño nocturno, Osamu trata de controlar su estúpido corazón, pero es que los sentimientos son tantos que hasta siente la cara caliente. Siempre le ha dado igual cuando la gente se burla de él, sencillamente porque en casi todas las ocaciones Osamu tiene un contra ataque inteligente que cierra bocas al instante, pero por supuesto que el idiota de Hinata era su excepción, haciendo esa cosa de confundir su cerebro hasta dejarlo seco.

Que molesto, de verdad que Hinata Shouyo se vuelve cada vez más y más molesto.

Osamu no tiene la energía para lidiar con esto tan tarde en la noche.

Trata de tardarse lo mas que puede en su rutina nocturna, pero al final termina arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, su postura es la de un hombre derrotado.

Cuando abre la puerta, Hinata ya sé a instalado en la cama de arriba perteneciente a Nishinoya, tiene la cabeza colgando y un pedazo de fresa del delicioso sandwich en la boca. Cuando le sonríe no sabe que es más rojo, si la boca o la fresa en sí.

“Solo volví porque no quiero que los onigiris se desperdicien” se arma de orgullo Osamu, toma uno y se sienta en su cama, llenando lo mas que puede su boca de arroz para no tentarse de decir algo estúpido.

“Seguro, seguro.” Hinata chilla cuando una almohada le da en la cara.

Se quedan en un incomodo silencio por un largo rato, Hinata no parece notarlo porque esta demasiado concentrado tecleando furiosamente en su teléfono, donde el cerebro de Osamu esta trabajando horas extras en tratar de disipar el silencio porque no hay manera en el infierno que pueda dormir con esta clase de ambiente, así que bien dice algo o va pensando a quien irle a pedir posada.

“Entonces… qué es lo que sueles hacer por estas noches antes de dormir Shouyo?” Se va por lo más casual, hasta a lo mejor va y se actualiza en su información de Hinata.

“Umm, no se… Kogane y yo solemos jugar cartas o ver series, ahora estamos por terminar la casa de papel, por fin, pero si veo algún episodio sin él va a disgustarse mucho, así que…”

“Y música?” Vuelve a sugerir Osamu.

Para esto Hinata se emociona, hace ese sonido de pollo de plástico y su cabeza se asoma a la cama de Osamu, una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

“Me encanta, tenemos todo tipo de playlist para todo tipo de cosas! Incluso para dormir! Una vez intentamos poner estos sonidos de ballenas y mar que nos recomendó Kunimi, pero yo no pude parar de ir al baño toda la noche y Kogane tubo pesadillas con las ballenas, así que ahora nos limitamos a poner canciones suaves para dormir. Nada de agua.”

“Entonces es tu día de suerte, sabes que nadie tiene mejor gusto que yo” Osamu se inclina por su teléfono y una vez que se asegura que esta conectado a las bocinas, presiona play.

Al instante el intro de Danny Phantom empieza a sonar a todo volumen.

Avergonzado, Osamu golpea su celular para parar la música como sea.

“NO! No te atrevas!” Grita Hinata, baja de la litera con una sonrisa maniática en la cara. “ _Su ADN se alteró, Danny Phantom, quedo inconsciente—_ vamos ‘samu, se que te la sabes!”

“Oh, oh dios mío.” Ahí va, ese calor en la nuca que la parece a Osamu siempre que esta cerca de Hinata y como siempre, hace lo que le pide. “ _Danny el fantasma sabia que hacer, la amenaza del portal él debía detener.”_

Hinata se emociona más y empieza brincarle en la cara a Osamu, pronto los dos están dando vueltas por el cuarto, azotando sus pies contra el suelo.

“ _Él va a luchar por ti y por mí.”_ Prácticamente gritan los dos, nada entonados pero con emoción. “ _El los vencerá porque es… Danny Phantom.”_

“Miya, la puta que te pario, cállate o te castro bastardo!” Shirabu les aporrea la pared.

“Ven y oblígame princesa!” Grita en respuesta Osamu.

“Te voy a obligar a tragarte mi puño!- Ryu no empieces tu también!”

“Gigi hay que hacer maratón de Danny Phantom!”

Los golpes se detienen, poco después pueden escuchar el intro al otro lado de la pared.

“No se nota, pero Shirabu es un completo blandengue cuando se trata de alguien que le importa, ahora van a ver Danny Phantom toda la noche y va a subir todo el volumen para vengarse.” Osamu se ríe entre dientes, toma su celular y baja el volumen a uno más decente. Hold on de los Jonas Brothers se escucha de fondo. “Ten, puedes escuchar lo que quieras.”

“Los Jonas están bien. Siempre tuve un crush en Nick Jonas y en Danny— estoy bastante seguro que Danny Phantom fue mi despertar sexual antes de que si quiera supiera que los niños y niñas eran diferentes.” Hinata alza los hombros lo más que puede para ocultar el sonrojo en sus orejas.

“Bueno, estoy bastante seguro que es norma que todo el mundo tenga un crush en Danny Phantom. Recuerdas cuando solíamos quedarnos despiertos hasta la madrugada, esperando que Nickelodeon se dignara a pasar los episodios, de verdad éramos capaces de no dormir nada con tal de ver Danny Phantom, Catdog, Rocket power! Había olvidado que por esos mocosos es que ‘samu y yo tuvimos que tener insertos de piel en las rodillas, todo porque queríamos ser tan cool como ellos.”

“Nunca podría olvidarlo.”

El calor llega a las mejillas de Hinata y se vuelve en una pequeña bola en el extremo de la cama de Osamu, aún con el teléfono en la mano, se aventura en las playlist de Osamu, una parte tan intima de él la toma como si fuera su derecho.

“Sabes que amo más que nada y es la razón por la que rogué por tener Netflix? Avatar la leyenda de Aang? Podría morir por Appa, tener un Appa era mi máximo sueño.”

“Más que llegar a las Olimpiadas?” Pregunta serio Osamu.

“Mil veces mas que las Olimpiadas, que es una medalla de oro a lado de tu mejor amigo el bisonte volador?” Responde igualmente serio Hinata. Red Velvet empieza a sonar. “Natsu, solía ver este puerco horrible berrinchudo— como se llama?”

“Peppa Pig” responde encantado Osamu.

“Ese mismo! Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida, mi mamá me dejo sacar mis colecciones del armario y enseñárselas a Natsu, ahora adora Rolie, Polie Olie, Bear en la gran casa azul y no te digo cada pregunta que me hace después de que vio Recreo.”

“Mmm, acaso tienes una base secreta super lujosa bajo un puñado de llantas y no me has invitado Shouyo?”

“Serias el primero en mi lista.” Osamu se recuesta, mucho más relajado de lo que había estado hace apenas unos minutos, ve con curiosidad cómo Hinata sigue navegando entre sus playlist, cambiando constantemente la música. Se ríe un poco cuando ve la pequeña nariz de Shouyo arrugarse cuando llega a Billie Ellish. “No eres fan.”

“Me gusta, es solo que esta empezando a comercializarse un montón, me da asco lo que hacen con su música muchas veces. Hay una chica, que tiene como que el mismo estilo, pero no es una copia de ella. Se llama Bülow, es genial.”

“Ponla.”

Osamu deja que ‘Get Stupid’ le acaricie el oido, asiente con aprobación y estira su mano a Hinata por el celular.

“Me gusta, la voy agregar, aunque por estos días ando por un gusto más… local, supongo.” La canción cambia, ‘Togenkyo to taxi’ hace que Hinata asienta y vuelva por el celular de Osamu.

“Ellos me gustan bastante, no sé porque me recuerdan a Tempalay.”

“Conoces a Tempalay?” Osamu se extraña.

“Seguro, ‘Sonatine’ esta en mis favoritas estas semanas, esa y Ainomamani.”

Hinata levanta la cabeza cuando siente la mirada penetrante de Osamu, los ojos grises cristalino fijos en su cara, como si estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en poder leerle la mente.

“Que?”

“Nada— antes solo oías lo que sea que pasaran en la radio, todo ese pop norteamericano, Justin Bieber, Taylor y eso era cuando te aburrías de los intros de los animes que te gustaban.“

“No puedo ir por la vida cantando Pokemon todos los días y a ti siempre te gustaron las canciones de Taylor!”

“Seh, me gano desde ‘You belong to me’ y ‘Lover’ fue mi canción de rompimiento.”

“Oh…”

Sí, ‘Oh’. Osamu tenia que ir y volver las cosas raras, debió dejar que ese pedazo de fruta lo matara y le evitara la metedura de pata.

“Sip, mmm. Realmente creí que no saldrías de lo convencional y comercial.” Eso, rompe el hilo lo mejor que puedas, Osamu.

“Te imaginas lo monótono que sería escuchar siempre el mismo tipo de música? Trato de escuchar de todo porque así no me pierdo la oportunidad de escuchar algo realmente genial. Tú me enseñaste eso.”

Hinata no despega la mirada del celular, aún cuando su pulgar no se mueve en absoluto.

Osamu finge un bostezo para disimular la tonta sonrisa que amenaza en romperle la cara, a medio camino el bostezo se vuelve real y de pronto vuelve a sentir pesadez en los párpados.

“Qué oyes cuando te vas a dormir? Escuchas algo?” Hinata le tiende el teléfono y empieza a subir la litera. La cama tiembla un poco mientras se termina de acomodar.

“‘Somebody else’ es la que me noquea últimamente, pero no me da la gana escucharla ahora. Tienes alguna petición?”

“Suelo escuchar ‘Azul’ pero ya no me gusta mucho… Tal vez ‘Let it be’?”

“Oh no, Shouyo, no podemos escuchar nada de los Beatles porque me voy a poner a llorar y te voy a usar de pañuelos de lagrimas, quieres eso? Terminar lleno de mocos?”

Hinata se ríe y Osamu vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

“Si me dices que odias a los Beatles me voy a tener que ir, por respeto a mi señora madre.” Susurra Hinata.

“Los amo, dios, los amo, relájate. Es solo que ellos son cosa de mi abuelita y escucharlos me hace extrañarla y no quiero eso en estos momentos.” Osamu se levanta y apaga las luces, vuelve al refugio caliente de su cama lo mas rápido que puede.

“En ese caso… ‘Are you lonesome tonight.”

A Osamu siempre le gusto Elvis Presley, así que no se opone a la canción y baja el volumen un poco más. Esta seguro que en algún punto en la madrugada se despertara a apagar la música como siempre hace.

Se tapa hasta las orejas, empieza a sentir el cansancio arrástrarle cuando la suave voz de Hinata se abre un pequeño espacio en su conciencia antes de que se quede completamente dormido. 

“Osamu?”

“Mmm?”

“Qué canción te hace feliz? No importa cuantas veces la escuches.”

“Last Christmas porque solo Wham! Sabe hacerme feliz y qué se jodan los demás covers de mierda.”

El sueño se lo lleva, ya no esta seguro de lo que sale de su boca.

“La tuya Shouyo? Que canción debo cantar para ganar tu corazón.”

Necesita resistir, sujetarse a algo porque esta respuesta es importante. Pasan horas, días, segundos y la respuesta por fin llega.

“September y a acapella.”

Osamu se ríe y se sume de lleno en su mundo de sueños.

* * *

Osamu sabe hubo un momento en la noche en que el frío se estaba volviendo insoportable y que poco después el calor le acaricio la espalda en un susurro de movimiento.

El calor es un alivio y un placer, así que Osamu se vuelve y le abraza. Porque quiere y porque se siente bien, siempre quizo cometer la proeza que es robarle al cielo una gota de sol.

Se aferra a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Cálido, victorioso y en la cima del mundo, Osamu se vuelve dejar arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

La próxima vez que se medio despierta, tiene el olor a naranjas en toda la boca y en la nariz, le baja por la garganta hasta llegar al calor en aumento en su estomago.

Cuando quiere lamerse los labios en un intento de conseguir cuanto sabor pueda, su lengua choca con piel ardiente y suave, el origen del olor pegado justo a sus labios. Con gusto, Osamu se adelanta y lame una gran expansión de la piel, el gemido que suelta le retumba en el pecho y hace que algo debajo de su cuerpo se remueva en un quejido.

El hambre despierta en Osamu, no le permite tomar en cuenta nada que no sea tomar mas de ese calor y sabor, así que se incorpora un poco y hunde su cara lo más posible en la piel delante de él. Con gusto le hunde los dientes, al principio con suavidad, pero pronto se vuelve codicioso y los entierra con más fuerza, agrega un poco de succión y lame la piel lastimada una vez que termino con ella.

A sus oídos llegan quejidos en voz cada más desesperada, tal vez sean del propio Osamu o del cuerpo que se remueve debajo de él, no importa demasiado, no cuando sus manos encuentran más piel a devorar a su antojo.

Hay fuego en la punta de los dedos de Osamu, dedos con los cuales va guiando las llamas porpiel ajena, creando chispas cada que aprieta demasiado fuerte en donde todo se siente suave y duro a la vez. En una de esas encuentra la curva de una rodilla y la abre lo más posible para hacerle espacio a su cuerpo en necesidad de más contacto, su otra mano encuentra otra curva y fuerza las piernas tan arriba como le es posible.

“Shou…” su nariz se hunde en lo cabellos que le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla, esta empezando a respirar con dificultad cuando un gemido retumba fuerte y claro en sus oídos.

Firme, Osamu planta la punta de los pies en el colchón y empuja hacia adelante.

El gemido se oye más roto, pero en definitiva esta ahí.

Apoya las piernas en sus hombros y utiliza las manos para encontrar el equilibrio sobre el cuerpo debajo de él, el cual hasta ahora había sido aplastando con todo su peso. Se inclina un poco más y perfila la forma del oido con sus labios entreabiertos, su aliento pone a flor de piel el pequeño cuerpo presionado contra él.

“Shou.“ presiona sus caderas hacia abajo y vuelve a empujar con fuerza, esta vez no hay gemido pero hay un jadeo, el sonido saca de quicio a Osamu y vuelve a empujar, esta vez con menos fuerza, pero con más precisión. “Aquí?” Empuja hasta alinear dureza contra dureza, el gemido se vuelve a dejar oír, pero ya no es suficiente. “No, creo que realmente me quieres aquí.” Baja más las caderas hasta sentir la erección siendo abraza por ambos lados, con una sonrisa ladeada, no se contiene de frotarse con vigor.

Esta vez sus esfuerzos son recompensados por un coro interminable de pequeños gritos a media voz.

El ambiente en la habitación es insoportable, sofocante hasta el punto en que la transpiración empieza a cubrir los cuerpos hiper sensibles. Osamu no se detiene, los movimientos de su cadera se han vuelto erráticos, toda destreza y control han salido volado por la ventana, porque en algún punto el cuerpo debajo de él se ha arqueado hermosamente, ofreciendo más piel y movilidad a su disposición y Osamu no es de desperdiciar regalos de esa magnitud.

Sus brazos se dan por vencidos y cae pesadamente contra el cuerpo tembloroso, sin cuidado alguno arrastra toda la magnitud de su cuerpo hasta que vuelve a encontrar una posición favorable y vuelve a frotar con renovadas ganas. 

Esta completamente embriagado, sus manos aprietan tanta piel pueden y su boca da turnos entre besar y morder todo a su paso.

No.Es.Suficiente.

Sin cesar su movimientos, Osamu lo toma de la barbilla y lo obliga a despegar la cara de la almohada en la que se esconde desde que el incendio comenzó, pronto se deleita ante los rojos labios abiertos en su desesperación por aire, el color similar al rojo furioso de sus mejillas. Se lame los dientes y se dispone a devorar esa boca cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre con ímpetu.

“Buenos días estrellitas, la tierra les dice whoa! Whoa! Qué esta pasando aquí?!”

Osamu no pierde el tiempo, de una patada se desprende de las sabanas y en un segundo ya esta sobre sus inestables pies, prácticamente volando pasa a Nishinoya y se va a toda velocidad en dirección del baño.

Sin fijarse mucho, Osamu entra a la primera regadera que encuentra vacía y abre a tope el agua fría que le moja por completo, aún en pijama, aún caliente, aún incrédulo porque eso no fue un sueño.

En verdad se había revolcado como animal en celo con Hinata Shouyo.

Sucio, duro y brusco.

Sin vergüenza, sin sentido común.

Hasta que desperto por completo.

Se vuelve sobre sí mismo y empieza a azotar su cabeza contra la loza repetidamente.

Puede oír a Kuroo y Bokuto cantar Bohemia Rhapsody a lo lejos y cree que tal vez así es como se oye el infierno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna se lanza bajo la mesa y grita encantado de la destrucción que ocasiono, a la fruta o a su mejor amigo, no queda demasiado claro. Su celular le tiembla en la mano, grabando como puede. 
> 
> Por otro lado Osamu apenas se mueve, esta perplejo y bañado en rojo, como si sus sentimientos le hubieran explotado el pecho, gritando en rebelión a toda voz.

“Entonces,” Suspira Suna, por más que talla sus ojos en su intento de alejar el sueño, Osamu sigue en su puerta, vestido y completamente empapado. “Tengo patear el trasero de Hinata o el tuyo?”

“Necesito que me apapaches.”

“Bueno, eso es un comienzo.” Suna abre más la puerta y se da la vuelta para buscar ropa seca y una toalla, Osamu a su espalda se empieza a desvestir con todas las ganas de un muerto viviente.

Una vez que termina de secarse y vestirse, Suna pasa una mullida cobija gris sobre sus hombros. Es una pequeña vergüenza, porque la cobija tiene guantes redondos y un gorrito con orejas de zorro, también es la cosa más suave del mundo. Kita-san se la había obsequiado a Suna en un intercambio de navidad, había sido una broma personal, y Suna se había quejado mucho cuando la recibió, pero en la actualidad es una de sus posesiones favoritas y solo es usada en ocasiones especiales.

Osamu se abrocha la cobija al pecho y mete las manos en los tibios guantes, se siente mucho mejor al instante.

“Y bien? No puedo juzgar si no me dices nada.” Suna deja que Osamu tome su cama y él toma asiento en el suelo frente a una mesa baja en medio de la habitación. En la mesa se encuentra una sandia gigante con varias gomas elásticas a su alrededor, cerca de esta, el celular de Suna parece estar grabando la tortura de la fruta. 

“En donde esta Mattsun?” Pregunta Osamu, evitando la pregunta.

“Esta fuera, creo que dijo algo de encontrarse con Iwaizumi, pero Oikawa se colo, la verdad es que no entendí muy bien.” Suna se encoge de hombros y procede a seguir poniendo bandas elásticas alrededor de la sandia.

“Él y tu…” Comienza Osamu, pero se detiene.

“Qué?” Suna le entierra esos hermosos pero aterradores ojos verdes suyos, Osamu puede sentir su pesadez y se obliga a encontrarle la mirada. A pesar de todo Suna sigue siendo su mejor amigo, su idiota incondicional y otro millón de cosas con muchísimo más peso que la etiqueta de ex, así que habla.

“Aún siguen durmiendo juntos?”

“Bueno, somos roomis, dormimos juntos todo el tiempo.”

“Cállate estúpido, sabes a lo que me refiero.” Osamu se desliza fuera de la cama y se acomoda frente a Suna en la mesa, agarra una de las ligas y le suelta un ligazo en la mano.

“Au! Aguanta ‘samu, estas cosas son para mi proyecto de física! Mejor ayudarme, pequeño insolente.”

“Dije que quería ser apapachado, no ser tu esclavo.”

“Que me ayudes dije.”

Ambos trabajan juntos en silencio un rato, Suna robando miradas en dirección de Osamu. Tiene una idea bien clara de lo que pudo haber pasado, después de todo estaba presente cuando Nishinoya le informo que Hinata se iba a quedar a dormir en su habitación esa noche, también sabe de los sentimientos de Osamu hacia el pelirrojo, pero al igual que él, aún no esta del todo cómodo hablando seriamente de ese tipo de cosas tan abiertamente.

Suna siendo Suna, se traga su vergüenza y provoca la de Osamu sin piedad. 

“Sabia que Hinata era una bestia, pero no creí que fuera tan literal. Tienes una mordida bien marcada en el hombro, te escurría sangre cuando llegaste.”

“Qué?” Osamu hace un lado la cobija, se palpa los hombros y siente dolor en el derecho. Tan claro como el día, sobre su piel la mordida esta roja e hinchada, rota en donde se presionaron los colmillos. “Qué demonios?!”

“Siempre te gusto rudo, es bueno saber que alguien te sigue en tus jodidos fetiches respecto a la sangre.” Suna se ríe, porque nunca le había visto semejante expresión a Osamu, entre horrorizado y gratamente sorprendido. “Deberías de verte ahora mismo, tienes la misma cara de tu hermano cuando va de la mano con Sakusa.”

Una carcajada de verdad le sale a Suna de la boca una vez que se da cuenta del principio del sonrojo que le nace a Osamu desde el cuello y se va expandiendo hacia las orejas, iluminando toda su cara en un vivo color rojo.

“Te ves como un completo idiota.” Dice Suna, un leve dolor en su corazón.

“Te vas a dejar de reír o algo? Ayúdame, estoy en crisis. Deja de reírte!” Osamu le sisea a Suna y porque las grandes mentes piensan igual, Osamu toma su pena y la regresa como un golpe al estomagado. “Bueno, por lo menos no fui el loco que anduvo por toda la escuela con un chupetón del tamaño del mundo en la nuca para que todos lo vieran.”

Suna deja de reír y es rápido para defenderse.

“Mejor a tener un chupetón y tener la duda de dónde vino, a tener la certeza de que te estas cogiendo a alguien en el armario en plena fiesta.”

“Ese no era yo y te consta.”

“Lo único que me consta en este mundo es que Kita-san es omnipotente.”

“Eso y tu enamoramiento que raya la obsesión con él.”

“Noticia de ultima hora, ‘samu, eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo! No me afecta.” Suna esta mintiendo.

“Cuando mientes las orejas se te ponen rojas.” Osamu sonríe de medio lado.

De inmediato Suna azota sus manos contra su orejas.

“No es cierto, muérete!” 

“Ah, aún recuerdo esa vez en secundaria, en la obra de invierno. Lo recuerdas, Rin? el tropezón y las manos que encontraron tierra prometida entre los muslos de Kita-san.”

“Cállate, pedazo de escoria!” Como Suna no se atreve a bajar sus manos de sus oídos en caso de algún ataque verbal que amerite mentiras, se pone a patear a Osamu por debajo de la mesa.

“Oh Sunarin, todos pudimos verlo, el enanito dormilón le quizo dar el estrenon al príncipe antes que Blanca Nieves. Y justo enfrente de abuelita Kita-sama!”

Ahora Osamu es el que se deshace en risas cuando el berrinche de Suna alcanza nuevas dimensiones en vergüenza. Le hace gracia el color escarlata que domina su bonita cara, es del tipo de sonrojo que solo la pena de acciones pasadas puede traer.

Como Osamu no esta teniendo consideración, Suna decide irse por el cuello. De todos modos, es el elefante en la habitación desde que Osamu entro.

“Quieres hablar de los crush de la infancia? Por qué no me hablas de Hinata, eh ‘samu?”

“Qué tiene Shouyo?”

Osamu sigue riendo, su mano inconsciente cubre la herida en su hombro. Se encoge de hombros, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

Es todo el incentivo que necesita Suna.

“No lo sé, dímelo tú. O mejor aún, que me lo diga esa mordida.”

Osamu se hace pequeño ante Suna, se encoge en la cobija para desaparecer tanto como puede, aunque de poco sirva. En el mundo solo hay alguien que lo conoce mejor que su señora madre, mejor incluso que Atsumu y ese es Suna, es este mismo que le ha sacado la mejor parte de sí mismo y también la más fea.

La voz de Osamu es pequeña cuando habla.

“Solo lo bese.”

“Aja.”

“Lo bese bastante.”

“Se ve que pasaste un buen momento, si.”

“Y ya, eso fue todo.”

Las perfiladas cejas de Suna se arquean en una expresión que Osamu le ve mucho, pero casi nunca dirigida hacia él, le ve juzgándolo, desaprobándolo y burlándose de su estúpidez, todo al mismo tiempo.

Osamu se quiebra un poquito.

“He tenido estos sueños rarísimos con Shouyo últimamente, a veces… a veces son todo sobre sexo, pero hay otros en los que solo tomo su mano y me ve a los ojos, esos son los más raros, de verdad, me enferman un poco del estomago cuando despierto.”

“Lo ves mucho estos días.”

No es una pregunta y a Osamu le da miedo darse cuenta de que nunca había pensado en cómo se percibiría su investigación sobre Hinata.

“Eso es un malentendido, es para una investigación.”

“Aja.” Vuelve a decir Suna, poco impresionado.

“Lo digo enserio, te lo dije, Terushima dijo que muchos están tras Hinata, quería ver que tan cierto era.”

“Y esto fue antes o después de los sueños?”

“No lo sé, después? A veces se siente como si hubiera soñando todo este tiempo con Shouyo y solo lo hubiera recordado recién.” Osamu siente el error antes incluso antes de que su cerebro lo razone, el corazón le da un salto en el pecho. “No espera, eso no es lo que quería decir— cállate.”

“No he dicho nada.” Suna había vuelto a colocar las ligas alrededor de la sandia, sus ojos aun fijos en él.

“Tu mirada, me estas juzgando. Te pareces a Kenma cuando esta jugando among us.”

“Mmm.” Juzgando, Suna definitivamente esta juzgándolo.

Con frustración Osamu deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, un dolor agudo le recorre el craneo y recuerda demasiado tarde que esa es la quinta vez en que azota deliberadamente la parte mas importante de su cuerpo… después de su estomago, por supuesto.

“Me gusta Yuu, me gusta mucho.” A Osamu le embarga una desagradable sensación de deja vu y para distraerla, empieza a ayudar a Suna en su proyecto.

“Hipócrita. Tú haz dicho muchas veces que te puede gustar más de una persona a la vez.” El tono de Suna se oye acido.

“Ya pero, no es lo mismo, Yuu es de esas personas con las que te gusta estar y sueñas con alguien como él pero no puedes estar-estar con ellas. Me gusta más como amigo que de otra cosa.” Osamu se desespera y estira 5 ligas con sus dedos para ponerlas al mismo tiempo en la sandia. “Algo más profundo y destruyes algo que pudo durar mucho más. No quiero perder a nadie que signifique tanto otra vez.”

Suna sabe a lo que se refiere, ambos lo hacen, porque aún después de romper se las arreglaron para volver a ser incluso mejores amigos de lo que eran antes. Costo muchos silencios incomodos y una pelea en donde sacaron frustraciones por cada gota de sangre, pero se llego ahí eventual e inevitablemente y eso es algo de que ninguno de los dos se arrepiente.

Aún duele un poco cuando Suna lo deja plantado para estar con Matsukawa cuando antes estaban juntos día si y noche también, y el corazón de Suna aún se acelera un poco cuando Osamu se le hecha encima en su necedad de estar en contacto todo el tiempo.

Son cosas que ni el tiempo va a poder borrar por completo por la sencilla razón de que Suna nunca amo a nadie como a Osamu y Suna siempre va a ser el primero de muchas cosas en la vida de Osamu.

Marcas así no se desvanecen, pero sí cambian y se adaptan.

“Lo que no entiendo es que los diferencia. Noya es importante porque es cercano, pero que Hinata no es tu amigo desde, no sé, desde que tenias 8? 10? No es lo suficientemente importante para ti?”

“No es lo mismo, él más como—“

“Por favor no digas ‘como un hermano para mi’, tengo que traer a la mesa el hecho de que tienes sueños húmedos con él?”

Osamu se ofende, le frunce el ceño a Suna en una expresión de asco.

“Shouyo es…” pero no sabe qué es.

Un amigo, se siente demasiado indiferente, porque Hinata a estado a lado de Osamu mucho mas tiempo que cualquiera de los amigos que a tenido, incluyendo a Suna. Un mejor amigo es sobreestimar su relación, porque si bien siempre han estado el uno cerca del otro, hay una pequeña tensión no identificada que se fue instalado a cada año que crecían. Un primer amor es… algo demasiado cercano a casa como para ponerlo en palabras.

“Shouyo es arroz.” Anuncia Osamu orgulloso.

Suna se ríe y rueda los ojos, pero lo acepta.

“Por qué es pequeño y se cuela por todos lados?”

“No, Shouyo es arroz porque siempre esta presente en mis comidas, me lo puedo comer antes o después del plato principal y sigue sabiendo igual de bien.”

“Kinky.”

“Cierra la boca, creo que ya entiendo. No puedo apartarlo porque no quiero hacerlo, no me canso de él, Shouyo es el que me animo a tomar ese intensivo curso culinario y la beca—“

“Aguarda, qué?” Esa es nueva información para Suna, sabe que el curso viene con una buena posibilidad de una beca en el extranjero, y era precisamente por eso que Osamu realmente nunca la había sopesado más que un preciado sueño, nunca le había dicho el porque de un día para el otro había abrazado la oportunidad con una determinación férrea. No es una decisión a la ligera, por mas que Osamu diga lo contrarío, eso bien podría cambiar su vida.

La impresión es tanta que Suna suelta las ligas en la sandia con demasiada fuerza. La piel de la fruta se deforma y se ve visiblemente tensa.

Osamu, inspirado, no para de hablar, pura estupidez, pero de a poco se acerca a la revelación.

“Y Shouyo es— es cálido como el arroz con leche recién hecho, es cálido en mi estomago y en mi pecho. A veces me da cosa estar con él porque se siente como si estuviera en una perpetua caída libre, pero no hay suelo para estrellarse, solo un vacío desconocido y aterrador, y sus ojos, Rin, algo esta mal con ellos porque siempre ven a través de todo, le miento y lo sabe, pero no juzga, suele aceptar las cosas como son, puedes creer que haya aceptado mi mierda y la de ‘sumu? Pero algo en él lo cambia todo, se te mete bajo la piel, ya te digo, jodidamente escalofriante. Si me puse tan loco por ti es porque me hacías sentir seguro y en casa, pero Shouyo, es como si me retara a seguirlo y—.”

“Joder, pero si eso es amor ‘samu, ya ni cuenta cómo un crush.”

A Osamu se le muere el frenesí y piensa en pánico: ‘Santa mierda, Rin tiene razón.’

La sandia por fin cede a la presión inaguantable y explota en trozos irregulares, salpicando jugo y semillas como proyectiles a todo en su alcance.

Suna se lanza bajo la mesa y grita encantado de la destrucción que ocasiono, a la fruta o a su mejor amigo, no queda demasiado claro. Su celular le tiembla en la mano, grabando como puede.

Por otro lado Osamu apenas se mueve, esta perplejo y bañado en rojo, como si sus sentimientos le hubieran explotado el pecho, gritando en rebelión a toda voz.

Justo igual a Suna cuando se da cuenta del estado de su cobija.

“Mi cobija! La madre que te a parido Osamu, salva mi cobija, bastardo!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nunca entendí porque odias tanto los arcoíris.” 
> 
> “Bueno, son bastante feos, deformes y poco definidos, son como fantasmas gigantes.” Hinata sigue caminando hacia atrás, su sonrisa no a hecho más que crecer.
> 
> “Son el fantasma de un payaso.” Admite Osamu en voz risueña, se ríe cuando Hinata jadea exageradamente ante lo que dijo. 
> 
> “No empieces Osamu, acaso quieres matarme del susto?!”
> 
> “Tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas.”

Para cuando dan las 6 de la tarde la lluvia ya se había calmado. Paso de un torrencial de gotas pesadas y gordas en la mañana a una fina lluvia que trajo consigo el anochecer, incluso se había despejado lo suficiente como para que los últimos rayos del sol se asomaran entre las nubes.

Osamu, como es su costumbre al terminar las actividades de su club de cocina, disfruta los restos del platillo de ese día en su muy feliz boca y la casi completa atención de su senpai favorito.

Kita-san se había dado cuenta del pesimista estado de Osamu en los últimos días y no solo le permito tomar los mejores platos sin tocar del día —que siempre pertenecían a Osamu, Fukunaga y Tendou—, por igual le entrego un bento especialmente trabajado para mejorar su salud, un litro del té especial de abuelita Kita-sama y un montón de bombones con relleno de fresa caseros. Osamu sabe, por el olor y la perfecta forma circular, que estos fueron hechos por las expertas manos de Tendou, como es que Kita-san se las arreglo para hacer que Tendou hiciera lo dulces favoritos de Osamu, no es realmente su problema, pero si su disfrute.

Era un poco insultante, el hecho de que todo lo que se necesita para volver a la vida a Osamu es un ración de buena comida, una sonrisa y la promesa de que toda mejoraría de Kita-san. Se queja de Atsumu y sus berrinches de mocoso mimado, cuando él muy bien no había caído muy lejos del árbol. 

El club de cocina queda justo al borde del área de recreación de la escuela, hace unos años el pequeño edificio había permanecido en el centro de todos los gimnasios y diversos talleres, pero dado que el olor era en demasía distractor, se le había cambiado justo a la entrada del área para evitar problemas.

En opinión de Osamu, el cambio le había venido como guante. En primera, no tenia que caminar una considerable distancia hacia los dormitorios y en segunda, para salir del área de recreación tenias que pasar si o si frente al edificio de cocina, lo que se traduce, Osamu podía ver a Hinata cuando este regresaba de su practica. 

Otra costumbre al parecer, es esperar a Hinata, lo cual a estas alturas ya ni le sorprende que nunca se haya parado a considerar la cantidad de tiempo en que hacia el tonto esperando que el huracán humano le diera alcance.

Su club termina a las 6 y el de hinata iba acabando más tardar a las 8.

Esas son dos horas libres, dos horas en que bien podía regresar con los otros a los dormitorios o a la cafetería, podría tomar una siesta en su cama antes de tener que hacer la inminente tarea o podría pasar el rato en el cuarto de Konoha y Hanamaki jugando uno de sus estúpidamente entretenidos videojuegos o a las cartas.

Era un mundo de posibilidades a los que da la espalda para ayudar a Kita-san y Fukunaga a dejar las cocina prístinas.

Que no se mal entienda, a Osamu le resulta un placer limpiar después de un exitoso platillo, es algo de lo que esta seguro se cuenta incluso como una de las razones de lo que hace la cocina su cosa favorita en el mundo, porque es cuidar personalmente sus materiales de trabajo para que estos estén a la máxima capacidad al día siguiente en que él regrese y se dedique a traer al mundo terrenal otra delicia.

Ahora, lo que hace en la otra hora restante es un poco más incomodo de explicar.

No es que alguien a este punto le pida explicaciones, es bien sabido que la única persona a parte de Kita-san en tener la llaves de la cocina es Osamu, porque precisamente este es el ultimo en abandonar las instalaciones se le dio la tarea de cerrar y apagar todo. Ya ni se acuerda como es que termino con esa responsabilidad, quizá Kita-san se había hartado un buen día de sus excusas para poder quedarse cada vez más tarde, —siempre alrededor de las 8— y como Kita-san si que tiene una vida, le termino confiando el cierre oficial de la cocina.

Tampoco es como si esa hora se la pasara en ocio. La mayoría de las veces Osamu se entretiene realizando los deberes del día en la sala de descanso a la entrada del edificio, justo a lado de la pared de cristal que no dejaba escapar nada. Otros días se lo toma con calma y suele escuchar nuevas playlist o ver Netflix en su teléfono, igualmente, a lado del ventanal.

La verdad sea dicha, no suele separarse de la ventana, solo cuando su alarma suena a las 10 para las 8 es que Osamu se apresura a hacer lo que no había hecho en una hora. Para cuando esta poniendo el seguro y contraseña en la puerta, Hinata — _siempre puntual—_ grita su nombre, apresurándose a reunirse con él como si no se hubieran visto en semanas.

Era _su_ costumbre.

Pero esta vez Osamu va hacer una excepción. 

Y si, es precisamente por lo ocurrido en su habitación hace tres días.

Cobardemente Osamu había estado evitando a Hinata todo el fin de semana y todo ese día con mucho éxito.

Prácticamente se la había vivido en la habitación de Suna los días de descanso, sobreviviendo a base de sandia y cuando se veía obligado a salir de la habitación, obligaba a Matsukawa a acompañarlo a todos lados. Sabe muy bien que Hinata por alguna razón le tiene pavor al tercer año por lo que procura nunca topárselo.

Las clases por otro lado fueron más fáciles después de que la rego. En la mañana se había topado de cara con Hinata y aunque este le sonrío con normalidad, Osamu no permitió otra interacción, sin saber muy bien el porque, giro sobre sus talones y salió pitando en la dirección opuesta. Su intención seguía siendo esconderse, pero ahora de su vergüenza.

Al recuerdo de la mañana, Osamu hunde su cabeza en su mochila y ruega que un trueno venga a exterminarlo.

“Osamu?” La voz de Kita-san suena suave y preocupada, con una mano frota con cariño la espalda del niño a su cuidado.

“Kita-san, puedo irme temprano hoy?” Puede oír desde su mochila la risa irritante de Tendou.

“Por supuesto. Aún esta chispeando así que asegura de llevarte una sombrilla, pasare en la noche a tu habitación y te llevare la cena, comeremos juntos.” Kita-san hace caso omiso de toda la comida que ahora posee Osamu y para este es como si le hubieran prometido el mundo entero.

‘Un ángel.’ Es lo que piensa Osamu al alzar su cabeza y ver a su senpai sonreírle.

Kita-san toma la mochila, con manos hábiles es que empieza a empaquetar el bento y los toppers con eficiencia en el reducido espacio, deja los bombones al final y los pone en las manos de Osamu una vez que este termino de acomodarse la mochila a los hombros. Lo acompaña hasta la puerta de salida, le pone en mano una sombrilla y le cierra hasta el cuello la sudadera.

Justo esto es lo que Osamu le fue a mendigar a Suna, un poco de amor y consideración.

Tendou se acerca y hecha un brazo sobre los hombros de Kita-san, la sonrisa burlona parece ensancharse aún mas cuando conecta miradas con Osamu.

“Ahora, cosa 2, no seas egoísta y convida de esos bombones, esta bien?” Antes de que Osamu pueda contestar, Tendou toma a su novio con él y se van con paso apresurado de regreso a las cocinas.

Las ultimas palabras de Tendou cobran sentido cuando Osamu sale y lo primero que ve es a Hinata recargado junto a la entrada del edificio. Tiene los hombros y el cabello húmedos, pero parece no molestarle, esta mas concentrado en mirar la lluvia suavemente caer, se da cuenta de la presencia de Osamu cuando la puerta se azota tras él.

Siente el deseo de volver a entrar y esconderse tras Kita-san.

“Hola.” La voz de Hinata suena pequeña, vacilante. Trata de encontrar los ojos grises, pero Osamu no despega la mirada del suelo.

“Hola.” Se odia, en estos momentos Osamu se odia completamente porque las cosas se están saliendo de su control. No es nada como esas veces en que el deseo le gana con alguna pareja o cuando no se resiste a otra mordida a su dulce favorito, hay un caos en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo, porque él quiere acercarse a Hinata y pedirle perdón por lo de esta mañana, quiere explicarle el desmadre de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, quiere decirle que no sabe porque esta huyendo.

Pero no lo hace.

Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, suele decir su abuelita y es ahora que comprende la impotencia de no actuar como se desearía.

“Quieres que regresemos juntos?”

‘ _Si, sí que quiero.’_ Piensa Osamu, pero contesta otra cosa.

“Qué hay de tu practica?”

“No fui.” Es toda la explicación que da.

Osamu no puede soportar más la tensión, así que toma una gran bocada de aire y da un paso hacia Hinata, aún con la mirada baja se pone a su lado y le ofrece un bombón.

Es la única oferta de paz que se necesita.

En silencio empiezan a caminar rumbo a los dormitorios.

Osamu guarda el paraguas sabiendo demasiado bien que Hinata ama este tipo de clima lo suficiente como para no molestarse en taparse del agua. Cuando termina de asegurarlo a un lado de su mochila es que capta la figura de Kageyama, refugiado e irritado como un gato bajo un gran árbol no muy lejos de ellos. Sin pensarlo, Osamu estira los bombones en su dirección, pero Kageyama solo le entrecierra los ojos, su mirada helada y niega con la cabeza mientras se da la vuelta para regresar al centro recreativo.

Sabe que Atsumu le va a echar la bronca cuando sepa que se las arreglo para molestar a su novio de alguna manera… debería preocuparle, pero lo cierto es que prefiere enfocarse en la figura atlética de Hinata que ya se empieza a adelantarse.

A veces se siente como si nada hubiera cambiado, era regresar a cuando ambos apenas tenían la década cumplida y dedicaban sus tardes a pasear por las playas de su ciudad natal en pies descalzos. Esos tiempos en donde solo quería jugar con su hermano y Hinata todos los días y llegar a tiempo a las meriendas, donde las emociones mas complicadas eran la curiosidad infantil que todo le despertaba.

A lo mejor esa es la solución de su problema, aferrarse a una parte del pasado que le ayudase en el presente.

“Me encantan este tipo de tardes” anuncia Hinata, su cara inclinada hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados.

A Osamu le tiemblan los labios.

“Lo sé.” Suspira y como su voz a salido irreconocible hasta para él, carraspea con fuerza y se enfoca en guardar los bombones en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

“Es una lastima que sean tan raras.” Hinata gira sobre su talones en perfecto equilibrio y empieza a caminar de espaldas para plantarle cara a Osamu. Esta vez se asegura de atrapar su mirada y no soltarla.

“Por qué?” Susurra Osamu, pero él lo escucha y sonríe con satisfacción.

“Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.”

“No importa. Repítelo.”

“Mmm.” Hinata estira los brazos a ambos lados y deja que que el agua se le acumule en la palma de las manos. “Es la combinación de mis dos cosas favoritas, el sol y la lluvia, vez como el agua se refleja cuando le da el sol directo, no cuando se forman arcoíris, si no más bien cuando parece que esta lloviendo fuego. El cielo esta tan pintado en naranja y rojo que parece que las gotas de lluvia son chispas que caen. Me gusta eso, me gusta pensar que el fuego no puede herirme.”

No es la primera y espera no sea la ultima vez que oye la absurda y carente de sentido explicación de Hinata, pero esta vez Osamu encuentra un motivo oculto, un punto vulnerable donde antes Hinata le había parecido invencible.

Tal vez es tan fácil de ver porque ambos tienen el mismo deseo de no ser heridos por algo tan improbable y maravilloso como lo es la lluvia de fuego.

“Nunca entendí porque odias tanto los arcoíris.”

“Bueno, son bastante feos, deformes y poco definidos, son como fantasmas gigantes.” Hinata sigue caminando hacia atrás, su sonrisa no a hecho más que crecer.

“Son el fantasma de un payaso.” Admite Osamu en voz risueña, se ríe cuando Hinata jadea exageradamente ante lo que dijo.

“No empieces Osamu, acaso quieres matarme del susto?!”

“Tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas.”

“Oh dios, tienes razón. Qué si la curva de arcoíris no son más que los pantalones de ese bastardo? Qué si miden kilómetros de altura?”

“Santisima mierda Shouyo, qué si son como esas cosas en la guerra de los mundos? No, no, qué tal si son como Siren Head?”

“Uh…” La cara de Hinata palidece de golpe ante la completa diversión de Osamu.

Para agregarle drama, Osamu empieza a hacer ese horrible sonido, imitando la alarma asociada al terrorífico personaje, pero Hinata lejos de espantarse, se deshace en carcajadas ante las caras exageradas que Osamu hace. La imitación se acerca más a la alarma de gato que sale en el extraño mundo de Jack.

“Suenas— suenas como un gato en celo Osamu!”

Osamu se ahoga en su saliva, prácticamente escupe la risa que le burbujea en la garganta.

“Shouyo!”

“Lo haces, debería ver tu— ugh.” Era obvio que iba a tropezar caminando hacia atrás como él hace y aunque es muy razonable saber que no pasara nada grave porque Hinata es así de ágil, los reflejos de Osamu no escuchan y toma ambas muñecas en sus manos, da un tiro fuerte hacia su cuerpo y por inercia los converse de Hinata resbalan entre las piernas abiertas de Osamu, el menudo cuerpo cuelga sobre el suelo húmedo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abren sorprendidos, grandes piscinas de caramelo derretido se convierten en el mundo momentáneo de Osamu.

Después empieza a reírse como solo había escuchado en muy seleccionadas ocaciones, con pura y grata alegría.

“Shouyo…” Osamu quiere recriminarlo por su falta de cuidado, pero no puede mantenerse serio cuando Hinata le sonríe de esa forma.

En un gesto de completa confianza, Hinata deja el cuerpo lapso y sin parar de reír, cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás para que la lluvia le acaricie la cara.

Un trueno hace temblar el suelo, llena el aire de electricidad y Osamu no puede comprender porque alguien prefería los arcoíris o los atardeceres llenos de color cuando Hinata esta ahí mismo, más real y único que cualquier cosa que la madre naturaleza pueda crear.

Las gotas siguen cayendo y el ultimo rayo de sol se empeña en iluminar a Hinata, hay fuego liquido en su piel, les rodea a ambos en un helada burbuja aparte de todo el mundo.

Osamu quiere besarlo, realmente quiere besarlo.

A boca abierta, con dientes y lengua.

Quiere saborear lentamente la carnosa boca, a labios cerrados, una presión apenas perceptible a un susurro.

Se muere por volver a tocarlo. No importa el cómo.

“Shouyo…” Susurra Osamu y aunque este no perciba su voz diferente, Hinata se congela en sus brazos cuando lo escucha, la risa se detiene e irgue la cabeza con lentitud.

Osamu lo atrae mas contra él, desocupa una mano para acunar la cabeza llena de gruesos rizos pelirrojos, en cuanto Hinata siente su mano libre hace el amago de empujar a Osamu, algo sale mal a medio camino porque se dedos se enroscan a la sudadera y aferra mas de lo que aleja.

“No…”

Pero Osamu ya le esta lamiendo las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel, persigue su rastro hasta la comisura de la boca donde un suspiro roto se escapa entre los labios y Osamu es rápido en tomarlo. Se siente como si le estuvieran infundado vida nueva en los pulmones.

Con la punta de la lengua perfila la boca ajena, lento y suave, prepara el camino para el beso que más a esperado en su vida, pero Hinata se impacienta, con los dientes le raspa la lengua y se arquea contra él exigiendo más contacto.

En alguna parte otro rayo vuelve a caer en un tronador escándalo, Osamu no esta seguro de donde provino exactamente, de su martillante corazón o del revuelto cielo. 

Algo cae con fuerza sobre su cabeza y Osamu jadea cuando algo jodidamente frío le resbala a la espalda, siseando se incorpora y asegura a Hinata contra su pecho.

Los dos se quedan tiesos por un momento, absorbiendo el hecho que la lluvia se multiplico y que también empezaba a caer granizo.

En un latido ambos se quedan viendo, absorbiendo lo que pudo ser, al siguiente Hinata toma su mano y se van corriendo hacia los dormitorios.

Cuando cruzan las puertas están jadeando, la empapada ropa pegada contra su piel caliente.

“Me gustas, realmente me gustas.” Suelta Hinata de golpe, tiene las palmas sobre los ojos y sus dedos alcanzan a apretar con fuerza los húmedos mechones que caen de su frente.

En una situación ideal, Hinata diría esas mismas palabras en un tono mucho más encantador, sería todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes, Osamu lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo besaría hasta que los labios le sangren, sostendría su mano mientras repite las mismas palabras.

Esto no es una situación ideal.

Osamu no dice nada y esta vez puede asegurar que es con toda la intención, a lado suyo Hinata tiembla con energía reprimida, tiene la mandíbula tan apretada que duele, un quejido lastimoso luchando por salir de su garganta.

Más que confesar un sentimiento de amor, parece escupir un sucio secreto.

Sin decir otra palabra se vuelve y empieza a alejarse a paso vivo, cuando Osamu lo sigue, Hinata se gira de golpe y clava su mirada en él.

Fría y furiosa.

El suave calor que imperceptiblemente había rodeado el corazón de Osamu se desvanece.

Por supuesto, cuando Hinata se vuelve alejar, Osamu no hace ningún amago de seguirlo, así le tiemblen las rodillas por la urgencia de alcanzarlo y su boca forme el muy familiar nombre sin ningún sonido. Se siente como un castigo, por todas esas veces que le dio esquinazo a Hinata, cuando lo quizo tomar para si y termino por empujarlo sin consideración. Cuando en ninguna de esas ocasiones pregunto por lo que quería Hinata, el pensamiento prácticamente nulo en su cabeza.

Es un castigo duro, pero muy bien merecido.

Osamu se cubre la cara con ambas manos y se agacha sobre sus pies inestables. Un feo sentimiento rascándole la garganta.

“A mi también me gustas” susurra a la nada, “Me gusta todo de ti.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes.”
> 
> “‘samu creo que no alcanzas a entender lo esencial que te vuelves para las personas a tu alrededor. Como yo veía las cosas, podría haberte limitado y el rencor o las dudas hubieran terminado las cosas demasiado pronto, por otro lado me quede callado y sí, dolía, pero aún seguías conmigo. Puedes preguntarle a quien sea que sea medianamente cercano a ti, es mejor tenerte a ratos a no tenerte en absoluto.”

La habitación esta sola cuando Osamu llega arrastrándose.

Sin quitarse la ropa helada, se tira de cara en su cama y no se mueve por lo que se siente horas.

Tiene una opresión en el pecho de lo más desagradable y la garganta le duele como si estuviera aguantando las lagrimas o un grito, pero no hay nada, no lagrimas no sonidos.

Solo sensaciones.

Demasiadas caóticas como para enfocarse en solo una.

Hay felicidad, porque su parte estúpida se enfoca en la parte en la que sabe Hinata gusta de él.

Mucho terror y arrepentimiento en su corazón porque sabe a roto algo que antes estaba perfecto. Si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, las cosas serian diferentes…

Su cabeza finalmente, a pesar del tumulto de sensaciones en su mayoría negativas, se enfoca en obligar a sus brazos a tomar el teléfono y enviar un mensaje a Suna.

<< _Tú._

Hice algo estúpido

_> >Sunarin (_ง _'̀-'́)_ ง

????

<< _Tú._

Creó que la cague

No sé…

_> >Sunarin (_ง _'̀-'́)_ ง

Estas en tu cuarto???

_< <Tú._

Ayuda ;-;

Apenas envia el mensaje, Osamu apaga el teléfono y vuelve a enterrar la cabeza bajo su almohada.

No son ni dos minutos después que la puerta se abre y un peso se instala sobre su espalda.

“Tengo mucha curiosidad, pero verte así me pone un poco enfermo.” La voz de Suna suena muy cerca, con toda posibilidad tiene la cabeza recargada contra sus omoplatos y su mano empieza a pellizcar la almohada que lo protege del mundo. “Vamos ‘samu, nunca te había visto tener crisis tan seguidas. Cuéntame, no te juzgare demasiado. Lo prometo.”

Osamu murmura algo incongruente contra el colchón pero Suna parece entender.

“Hinata uh? Se lo dijiste?”

Niega con la cabeza y siente frío en la nuca cuando la almohada es levantada.

“Entonces él te lo dijo. Ok necesitare que hables a partir de este momento porque hasta donde llega mi comprensión eso es algo bueno.”

Osamu no se levanta pero si ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, tiene los ojos entre cerrados y se pasa constantemente los labios por los dientes con más fuerza de la necesaria.

“Oye…”

“Alguna vez hice algo que te lastimara sin que yo me diera cuenta?”

La respiración de Suna se corta súbitamente.

“Cuando— cuando estábamos juntos?”

“No importa cuándo, lo hice?”

“Mmm.” Siente cuando Suna esconde la cara en su espalda, la aprieta con fuerza contra la sudadera fría, aún cuando sus dedos permanecen gentiles entre su cabello.

“Eso es un sí.” Susurra.

“Mmm…”

“Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?”

“Cierra la boca ‘samu. “

“No.” Osamu no alza la voz, pero hay una demanda implícita tanto como una tristeza desbordante. “Rin, por favor, dime.”

Suna no contesta y sigue con su tarea de enredar el cabello grisáceo entre la punta de los dedos.

A Osamu le pasan un torrente de mil recuerdos diferentes por la cabeza, cada situación la analiza en busca del momento en que pudo haber herido a su amigo sin darse cuenta. Un mensaje no contestado, un comentario estúpido, alguna acción en un mal momento.

Hay cientos de posibilidades, pero Osamu le acosa un motivo en particular.

“Es— es por las otras personas?”

Suna se sobresalta y se le tensa el cuerpo.

Es suficiente respuesta.

Al parecer Osamu es un jodido bastardo que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que herir a las personas importantes en su vida.

“Rin…”

“Hablamos de esto, no es cierto? No es tu culpa para arrastrar. Es mía.”

“Si lo hubiera sabido—“

“Esa es la cosa, no quería que lo supieras. Al inicio me lo dijiste, me hiciste saber que te gustaría tener sexo con otras personas pero que eso no cambiaria lo que sentías por mi, me diste la elección de detenerlo antes de que si quiera ocurriera. Si te lo pedía, te habrías detenido.”

“Dijiste que no sería un problema.”

“En ese momento no se sentía como uno. Sabía que te irías por allí con alguien más pero regresarías a mi al final del día. Eso era suficiente. Tenía que ser suficiente.”

“Por qué?” La voz se le rompe a Osamu.

“Porque quería estar contigo.” La respuesta de Suna se oye igual de rota. “Mas allá de los celos y las inseguridades quería estar contigo Osamu. Esa fue mi única oportunidad.”

Algo en ellos se rompió, esa parte sucia y resentida que aún quedaba en ambos.

Osamu tiene esa mentalidad de que el amor sentimental y el deseo físico son dos cosas bien diferentes y no necesariamente van tomadas de la mano la mayoría de las veces. Lo que él considera como engaño estando en una relación no lo son los besos ni el mismo sexo, si no los sentimientos tras ellos. Suna bien pudo haber besado a Sugawara o Bokuto en sus narices y no le hubiera molestado lo más mínimo, la cosa cambiaba si lo hubiera encontrado tomado de la mano con Matsukawa, todo por ese crush que Suna siempre tuvo en él desde la escuela media. Solo en esas circunstancias Osamu se sentiría traicionado y posiblemente terminaría la relación, alguien en quien no confía es alguien con el que no puede tener una relación.

Es el mayor hipócrita del mundo, porque hasta ahora a exigido confianza y al parecer a hecho un trabajo de mierda al regresarla.

“Tú eras mi prioridad Rin, no importaba con quien estuviera o que estuviera haciendo, una llamada tuya y nada me hubiera impedido regresar a tu lado.”

“Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún así era bastante patético, lo que más me lastimo no fue lo que hiciste, si no todo lo que mi mente creía que estabas haciendo. Siempre estuvo esa posibilidad de que alguien te gustara lo suficiente como para dejarme.”

“Nunca lo hubiera hecho, nunca dude de lo que sentía por ti, nadie te pudo sacar de mi cabeza. Fuiste lo mejor para mi Rin.”

“Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida Miya.” Osamu asiente dandole toda la razón. “Aunque algunas veces hasta a mí se me olvidaba eso.” Esta ultima parte Suna la murmura en voz pequeña.

“No digas eso.”

Se hace un breve silencio, asimilando las pequeñas cosas que debieron haberse dicho en el pasado. Osamu, no dejando ir el tema, vuelve a presionar con la verdad que no dijo lo suficiente. 

“Hubiera parado, lo sabes verdad?”

“Como dije, al principio no era tan malo, pequeñas dudas que se volvieron muy grandes para controlarlas. Aún ahora no se si te hubiera dicho algo.”

“Creó que hubieran cambiado muchas cosas.”

“Tal vez, pero las cosas pudieron tomar un giro para peor jodidamente fácil, pudiste terminar odiándome. Querías esas pequeñas libertades, cada quien tienes sus cosas, malo fuera que lo escondieras y lo hicieras a mis espaldas, pero siempre fuiste muy honesto al respecto e incluso me diste una elección.” Suna despega la cara de su espalda y se asoma por su hombro, sus ojos verdes claros y honestos.

“Nunca te hubiera mentido Rin, sé que tenias tus dudas, pero nunca he hecho nada a tus espaldas.”

“Ya te dije que entiendo, pesado. Es solo que cuando estas tan malditamente enamorado de esa manera muchas cosas racionales se ven como algo que podría destruir el mundo.”

“Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes.”

“‘samu creo que no alcanzas a entender lo esencial que te vuelves para las personas a tu alrededor. Como yo veía las cosas, podría haberte limitado y el rencor o las dudas hubieran terminado las cosas demasiado pronto, por otro lado me quede callado y sí, dolía, pero aún seguías conmigo. Puedes preguntarle a quien sea que sea medianamente cercano a ti, es mejor tenerte a ratos a no tenerte en absoluto.”

Osamu arruga su nariz, completamente incrédulo. Suna se ríe por el gesto infantil y alarga una mano para pellizcarle la punta de la nariz.

“Ahora que tú lo dices suena como un trato del culo. Por qué no me mandaste a la mierda?”

“Porque eres tú, alguien que lastima como un hijo de puta, un imbécil que enamora y deja, ese es Osamu Miya.” Suna le acaricia el puente de la nariz con la yema de los dedos, habla con tono acusatorio pero no hay veneno real tras sus palabras. “Eso es lo que quieres oír?”

“Doy asco.”

Las lagrimas se empiezan a secar sobre las mejillas de Osamu, no aguanta la mirada de Suna y vuelve a tratar de esconderse entre las sabanas.

“Se te puede odiar por eso, mas nunca has sido un mentiroso, cuando alguien se mete contigo, lo hace con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso esta fuera de tu culpa.”

Suna acerca su cara y apoya con cuidado su frente contra la sien de Osamu. Por un momento se quedan quietos, compartiendo respiraciones tranquilas y un gesto intimo que termina por cerrar heridas infligidas.

El momento no se rompe ni se quiebra, mas si se asienta en un silenciosa comprensión, cuando se desvanece Suna se levanta y da una fuerte nalgada a Osamu.

“Joder!” Grita en dolor.

“Ahora, levántate y cámbiate, estas helado. Te vas a enfermar estúpido. Y ni creas que te voy a mimar como haría Kita-san, estoy aquí para chingarte la vida no para ser tu madre.”

“No sé te olvide Sunarin que aún puedo recordarle a Kita-san cuando quisiste tomar su preciada inocencia en medio de una obra escolar.”

“A Kita-san no le queda nada de inocencia, sale con ese loco de Tendou después de todo. Además nadie se acuerda de eso ya.”

“A quién mierda le importan las memorias cuando tienes una devota madre que lo graba todo?”

Suna suelta un bufido indignado y se lanza sobre Osamu con el codo por delante. Sonríe satisfecho cuando le saca el aire.

“Y es justo por eso que tu nunca te vas a deshacer de mi, sabes demasiado como para dejarte libre por ahí, contando mi vida.”

Osamu toma una almohada y golpea con fuerza la cara de Suna, de un empujón lo tira de la cama y sonríe burlonamente cuando Suna le sisea enojado desde el suelo, sin perder tiempo toma uno de los zapatos escondidos bajo la litera y Osamu toma otra almohada, listo para defenderse en la guerra a comenzar.

Mientras cosas vuelan por la habitación y la risa de ambos resuena en diferentes tonos de saña, Osamu no puede evitar pensar que no lo hubiera querido de otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve algunos (muchos) problemas con la representación de Suna ya que nunca me lo he imaginado como alguien a quien le guste hablar de sus propios sentimientos, creó que es alguien que en circunstancias normales huiría de este tipo de conversaciones porque le da pereza lidiar con esas cosas, pero necesitaba aclarar el tipo de relación con las que Osamu se siente cómodo y Suna es la única persona con la que podría abordar este tipo de tema ya que lo vivido en carne propia. 
> 
> De antemano me disculpo si ofendí a alguien con este tipo de perspectiva respecto a las relaciones, no digo que he vivido los mil años para saberlo todo, pero si he conocido bastante cosas allá fuera. Trato de entender la forma de hacer de la gente o en todo caso respetarla y cuando de plano no puedo hacer ninguna de estas simplemente lo ignoro hasta que me deja de molestar, ya que al final del día no es mi problema cómo la gente decide vivir su vida. 
> 
> Ya lo había dicho en capitulo anteriores, pero creo que mientras todas las partes estén de acuerdo y nadie salga extremadamente herido, la gente puede decidir sus relaciones cómo se le venga en gana. Creó que la comunicación es la clave de toda buena relación, pero es bastante claro que casi nadie toma este camino, yo incluida. 
> 
> Espero que para este punto te este gustando esta historia, lamento si he hecho las cosas confusas y repetitivas, creanme que estoy trabajando en eso, espero que para mi próximo fic las cosas mejoren y esto me lleva a decir que estamos en la parte final de The Space Between Planets, unos tres o cuatro capítulos, capaz y lo acabo en par con el anime. 
> 
> De todos modos, muchas gracias por leer, significa mucho para mí, sigue conmigo solo un poco más por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchísimos pequeños gestos que resultan obvios, pero la cosa es que al contrario de todo lo que se lee en los libros y se ve en las películas uno realmente no piensa ‘Amo infinitamente cada partícula de color en su iris’ o ‘Su risa es el cantar de los mismísimos ángeles.’
> 
> Porque tan sencillo como es, cuando uno se enamora no piensa.

La cosa con estar enamorado de alguien quien fue tu amigo primero es la muy inútil habilidad de pasar por desapercibido los sentimientos.

Los tuyos.

Los de la otra persona.

Cabe señalar lo catastrófico que resulta esto para algo que antes fue una relación de confianza y de fácil convivir.

Es difícil darse cuenta porque muchas veces no se distingue el nivel de significado en las muestras de cariño que ya existen, hay veces que lo único que cambia son las miradas.

No siempre pasa, por supuesto, algunas veces el secreto se entierra tan profundo que no vuelve a ver la luz del día, lo único que deja atrás es una estela de pequeños momentos robados que terminan señalando la inminencia de lo que nunca debió ser. Aunque siempre hay excepciones, estas no siempre significan que son para mejor. 

Hay muchas razones por las que son la tan temida excepción a todas sus reglas auto impuestas, básicamente tienen una lista que va creciendo cada que se examina muy de cerca sus acciones, hasta las más simples.

Cuando Osamu no puede esperar a probar una nueva receta, la primera persona que tiene en mente para compartirla es Hinata, solo hasta el segundo o hasta tercer pensamiento es que se le ocurre incluir a Kita-san y a su hermano.

Hinata que es una supernova de energía contenida en un pequeño cuerpo, siempre vibrando de energía, se encuentra inesperadamente quieto y silencioso cuando Osamu lo invita a la cocina con él, contento con tan solo presenciar los movimientos expertos del que hace algo que ama. La única cosa revelando su emoción es su estúpido corazón, martillando pesado y fuerte en su pecho.

Es bien sabido por todos, lo físico que puede ser Osamu, hombre de pocas palabras como es, se entiende a través del contacto. Aunque nunca lo forzó en nadie, hay un cambio en Hinata, algo que dura más de lo debido y del que sus manos no conocen limites, porque tocarlo, más que una forma de comunicarse, se siente como rozar un pedazo de casa.

De los contantes cambios que hasta ahora rigen la vida de Hinata —múltiples mudanzas, nuevas personas a conocer y diferentes cosas a probar solo por el deseo de hacerlo— sus pensamientos siempre regresaron a unos ojos grises metálicos y sonrisas secretas. Él que sabía podía estar en cualquier lugar en el mundo, había escogido quedarse junto a Osamu y sus sentimientos aparentemente no correspondidos. 

Están esas veces donde Osamu canta las canciones malas en la radio a todo pulmón cuando Hinata lo acompaña al centro de la ciudad, en días malos murmura las letras después de alguna pelea sin sentido entre ambos.

Hay muchísimos pequeños gestos que resultan obvios, pero la cosa es que al contrario de todo lo que se lee en los libros y se ve en las películas uno realmente no piensa ‘Amo infinitamente cada partícula de color en su iris’ o ‘Su risa es el cantar de los mismísimos ángeles.’

Porque tan sencillo como es, cuando uno se enamora no piensa.

Lo suyo fue algo de lento progreso e imperceptible, inevitable. Y cuando la distancia y las circunstancias los alejaban, el día siguiente venia con una nueva oportunidad de volver a amarlo desde una perspectiva diferente.

Suponen que es entendible, cómo es que ellos probablemente fueron los últimos en enterarse. Se siente como estar sonámbulo, donde no se tiente completa conciencia de lo que se hace y cuando despiertas, todo fue ya fue hecho y dicho por alguien quien no eras completamente tu.

Es bastante aterrador a decir verdad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Esta bien querer cosas.”
> 
> “Incluso cosas que no te mereces?”
> 
> La voz pequeña de su hermano provoca un sentimiento enternecedor en Atsumu, escondido entre las cobijas, sonríe sinceramente como muy pocas veces se permite. 
> 
> “Sobre todo cosas que no te mereces. No hay ningún daño en tratar… bueno no, realmente depende de lo que estes intentando, pero de todos modos, dale una oportunidad, seguramente te ira decente. No es por alardear, pero así fue como termine con dos novios y hasta hace unas semanas creía que odiaba a uno.”

Suna prometio distraer a Kita-san esa noche.

Nada le gustaría más que dejarse mimar a manos de su senpai, cenar y confiar en sus palabras reconfortantes de que todo se arreglara una vez que Osamu piense con la cabeza clara después de una buena noche de sueño.

Suena como algo ideal para su estado de mierda.

Pero hay algunas cosas —humores perros, pensamientos pesimistas— que son solo suyos para consumirlo en noches en vela.

Realmente no quiere ver a nadie ni tiene el animo de fingir una mínima cortesía que todo ser humano se merece.

Suna siendo esa persona que nunca se mereció, lo comprendió al instante.

Lo dejo solo después de saquear la comida en su mochila.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, mucho más intensa de lo que se vio en todo el día, fue la combinación de los rayos y el crepitar del agua contra el cristal que adormecieron a Osamu en una siesta temprana.

Como todo adolescente en el mundo, deseo que dormir solucionara todos sus problemas.

Fue poco probable, ya que cuando empezó a deslizarse en sus sueños la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió con gran estruendo.

Su cama lo traiciono y no dejo que se moviera, enredado entre sus sabanas como esta, apenas pudo alargar la mano para tomar su bate.

Si Osamu fuera un tipo afortunado, el giro de muñeca abría alcanzado a abrirle la cabeza a Atsumu, pero como su hermano esta en una racha de buena suerte que no se veía desde el festival atlético, aterriza exitosa y pesadamente sobre la espalda de Osamu. Los brazos y piernas extendidos como si fuera una estrella de mar.

“‘samu, cabrón infeliz, estamos enfermos!”

“Qui-quitate de encima! Culo gordo!”

Osamu sigue tratando de golpearlo agitando el bate como puede, pero es fácil para Atsumuarrebatarlo y mandarlo a volar al otro lado de la habitación. Pone ambas manos sobre los omoplatos de Osamu y lo empuja repetitivamente contra el colchón.

“Escúchame! Nunca había cuidado tanto de mi salud y ahora resulta que me duele la garganta y estoy moqueando? Sé que esto es tu culpa bastardo! Siempre soy yo el que tiene los síntomas primero.”

‘ _Conexión telepática gemela_ ’, oyen la voz de abuelita ambos hermanos, ' _no solo comparten sangre, también la enfermedad, no es eso una bendición?_ '

Era evidente que no lo era para ninguno de los dos.

“Y— y a mí que— que con eso im— im— imbécil!” Se esta haciendo difícil hablar y respirar, en circunstancias normales Osamu ya se lo hubiera quitado encima, pero ahora nota esa pesadez en las extremidades que sabe anuncian la enfermedad.

Al parecer eso de no quitarse la ropa mojada lo antes posible sí que jode.

“Omi-omi me hecho! De mi propio cuarto! Pero qué es lo que hiciste?!” Atsumu estornuda y tanto moco como saliva salpican la nuca de su hermano.

“Maldito asqueroso de mierda! La puta que te ha parido, hijo de—“ Osamu gira con fuerza las caderas y Atsumu cae a salvo a un lado de él aún cuando su intensión era mandarlo al suelo.

“Eh eh tenemos la misma madre ‘samu, cuida tus palabras.” Atsumu arrebata una almohada y se ríe de las maldiciones de su gemelo mientras se acomoda.

Osamu se remueve hasta el alma, al final consigue voltear lo suficiente la cara para ver a su hermano sonreírle con superioridad.

“Por qué te encanta dormir hecho un tamal ‘samu? Puedes morir.”

“Mejor morir que seguir aguantándote.”

“Nah, aún muertos se que mi fantasma va a seguir jodiendo a tu fantasma, hasta la eternidad.”

“Ugh das asco, maldito stalker.”

Atsumu se sigue riendo, toma una de las muchas cobijas en la cama y se envuelve hasta que solo sus ojos son visibles.

“Qué decias hipócrita?”

“Cállate. Aquí hace un frío cabrón. Por qué tú calefacción no esta encendida?”

“Yuu la rompió, exploto, no sé. Según ya esta arreglada pero no quiero probarla. Si esa cosa entra en fuego, que sea bajo la guardia de Yuu, no mía.” 

“Cobarde.”

Osamu suelta una mordida que casi alcanza la nariz de Atsumu, este por otro lado empezó a carraspear, reuniendo la mayor cantidad de moco posible desde su garganta, listo para disparar.

“Te lo advierto! Tú escupe eso y no duermes aquí, parasito!”

Atsumu no escucha, ahueca las mejillas apuntando a su objetivo.

“Que no, no, no hagas eso! Atsumu!” Por cada palabra que suelta, Osamu se encarga de patear a su hermano con fuerza desesperada.

A Atsumu se le hace estúpidamente gracioso la facilidad con la que su hermano parece un chinicuil en comal, todo torceduras de espalda e insultos. La risa le cobra factura y termina ahogándose en su flema.

“Cerdo, marrano, asquerosa paria, te sirve bien por estar jodiendo!” Dice Osamu, y porque quiere, le da un cabezazo.

“Au, au, ‘samu! Que estoy enfermo!”

“Estamos.”

“Como sea.”

Ambos hermanos aprovechan la pequeña paz para acomodarse mejor, no vaya a ser que el otro le vuelva a agarrar en una posición desfavorecida.

Osamu no queriendo salir de su burrito, deja las piernas libres y Atsumu, sabiendo los movimientos de su gemelo, se acomoda en su costado para tener la ventaja de brazos despejados.

Se quedan viendo, cara a cara y en algún punto la tensión en sus cuerpos se aligera por completo.

Hay muchas preocupaciones que se hacen evidentes ahora que están solos y sin espectadores a la vista.

A pesar de la nariz y las mejillas rojas por el resfriado, el rostro de Atsumu se ve relajado, feliz, pero sus uñas están mordidas, su ansiedad e inseguridad acosando su nueva encontrada felicidad seguramente. Osamu supone que salir con tus crushes resulta genial en un primer momento, pero era algo muy fácil en volverse estresante una vez que te das cuenta lo mucho que puedes perder si jodes las cosas, si no eres lo suficiente para mantenerlo.

Atsumu por otro lado no tiene que leer demasiado, la hemorragia en el ojo izquierdo y los constantes fruncidos de nariz hablan por si mismos, eso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que se salto por completo la hora de la cena. Osamu esta deprimido, sabe no es un bajón cualquiera, hay algo en el borde de su mente que lo molesta y esta haciendo un esfuerzo de verdad en tratar de no pensar en eso.

Y como Atsumu es de los que ve la tempestad y no se inca, lo obliga a enfrentarlo.

“Por qué no me dijiste que te gusta Shouyo-kun”

Osamu visiblemente se sobresalta. Y aunque es su hermano, se ponerse a la defensiva.

“Cómo es que tú no lo notaste? Pudiste saberlo, tienes esa cosa creepy de saber mis debilidades.”

“Qué alguien te guste no es debilidad.”

“Oh de verdad?"

Atsumu se encoge ante la mirada muerta de su gemelo por la evidente mentira.

“Bueno ya no lo es para mí, deja de verme así. Y quien dijo que yo podía ver esas mierdas? No se si te acuerdas, pero hasta hace unas semanas no sabía ni quien me gusta a mi.”

“Constipado emocional.” Se burla Osamu.

“Lo sé. Es bueno verificar que no soy el gemelo estúpido.” Atsumu sonríe dulcemente y le palmea la mejilla a Osamu, el cual no pierde la oportunidad de morderlo.

“Pero que asco eres, sabes que la boca es la parte más sucia del ser humano? Intentas matarme?”

“Suenas igual a Omi-kun.” Le rueda los ojos.

“Ah, no puedo creer que ese idiota me haya sacado a patadas. Quien carajo se cree?”

“Tu novio.”

Atsumu sonríe estúpidamente, sus ojos pardos brillando maliciosamente.

“Seh…”

“Das asco.”

“Y qué? Tú también. No puedo creer que andes tras Shouyo-kun.”

“No estoy tras de él.”

“Pero te gustaría” Atsumu deja de sonreír, se inclina hacía su hermano sin ninguna diversión en su rostro. “Verdad. ‘samu?”

Osamu no se hecha para atrás ante el cinismo que Atsumu destila, hay una advertencia en el modo en que es visto desde arriba. Entre cierra los ojos y muestra un poco los dientes cuando habla.

“Y a ti que putas te pasa?"

“No evadas lo que te estoy diciendo, imbécil manipulador. Es lo que has estado haciendo verdad? Con Sunarin y hasta con Kita-san, no quieres hablar de como has jodido las cosas, pero si quieres que te palmen la cabeza y tengan lastima de tu trasero. Apuesto que has hecho de todo para hacerlos sentir culpables. Apuesto a que ibas a hacerlo conmigo.”

“No he jodido nada.”

“Creo que se te olvida que yo también soy amigo de Shouyo-kun y que lo conozco tan bien como tú.” Atsumu enseña por igual sus dientes, hay una mueca molesta en sus labios, pero al cabo suspira y desvía la mirada de los ojos plata. “Mira, no vine aquí a juzgar, vine a advertir. Shouyo es mi mejor amigo y no me voy a sentar aquí viendo como lo usas como a tu puta, o le pones un alto a esto o te voy a dar la madriza que madre siempre debió haberte dado para bajarte de tu pinche pony alto, entiendes no?”

“Pero de qué hablas, estúpido! Yo no trato a Shouyo como mi puta.” Osamu salta una patada a su hermano entre las mantas, su irritación incrementando. Al verse atacado, Atsumu da un tiro fuerte al cabello grisáceo.

“Entonces porque lo evitas como a esos extras con los que te gusta joder! Por qué te sientes tan culpable que tienes que abrir heridas que ya estaban enterradas?” Grita un poco Atsumu, nunca fue su fuerte mantener las cosas pacificas y calmadas.

“Se dice heridas ya cerradas, oxigenado!” Le devuelve el grito Osamu, porque siempre tuvo debilidad en seguir a Atsumu.

“A quién le importa? Estás chingando gente solo para que se sientan tan miserables como tú y me valdría mierda lo que haces si no fuera porque esas personas son mis amigos también! A qué le tienes miedo Osamu?!”

“No hay nada que temer, él dijo que le gustaba.” Confiesa Osamu, no sin cierta arrogancia.

“Oh si, debió ser el mejor momento de tu vida, es por eso que Shouyo-kun esta ahora aquí contigo, besándote los pies.”

La confesión prácticamente escupida le duele, duele tanto que Osamu quiere tomar la rubia cabeza y azotarla contra la pared.

“Sabes ‘samu? Soy consiente del tipo de hijos de perra que **ambos** somos, pero a veces creo que se te pasa bastante eso de ser increíblemente egoísta.”

“Ahora yo soy el egoísta? Eso viene bien de alguien quien no pudo decidirse entre dos tipos.”

Veneno, las palabras de Osamu tienen un regusto dulce y completamente mortal. Atsumu a su lado se ofende, pero al contrario de su hermano no huye ni desvía el tema, si no que se planta y deja libre su lengua igual de bífida.

“Y que tal de alguien a quien le gusta mojarla con reemplazos, eh? Como es que Osamu Miya se va a conformar solo con alguien que lo ama lo suficiente para aceptar cualquier putada que se le ocurra, no, a ti siempre te gusto que todo el mundo te lamieran el culo, ser el favorito a costa de lo que los demás sintieran. El perfecto imbécil.”

“Cuidado Atsumu, eso suena a celos.”

“Oh tan celoso de ti hermanito, mandando a la mierda cuanta amistad verdadera tienes, de que te tires a tu cama auto compadeciéndote, completamente solo.”

Osamu lanza un puñetazo, rápido y casi certero, pero Atsumu ya lo esperaba. Detiene el golpe a centímetros de su cara y una sonrisa encantada le ilumina la cara.

“Oh? La verdad duele ‘samu?”

“Te he dicho que no he jodido nada.” La mandíbula de Osamu se entumece de lo mucho que esta apretando los dientes.

“Dejemos claro las cosas. Dices que no has hecho nada y eso solo demuestra lo cabeza hueca e insensible que eres. Besaste a Shouyo-kun, casi te lo coges mas bien, lo sé, como dije él es también mi amigo y aún cuando fuiste un cabrón, él quizo arreglar las cosas contigo, solo para que tú lo ignoraras como un cobarde. Ahora, no sé qué le hiciste esta tarde, pero cuando venía para acá, tanto Akaashi como Tobio-kun me hicieron caras de asco y lo único en común que tienen esos dos es Shouyo-kun. Algo hiciste y lo que mas me chinga es que ni siquiera pareces saber qué es lo que hiciste mal!”

“Si tanto sabes por qué no me lo dice tu?!”

“Dices que le gustas a Shouyo? Te lo dijo?”

“Si.” La voz y el enojo en Osamu se atenúan, algo hormiguea en su estomago.

“Entonces como es que no puedes ver cómo lo lastimas? Lo estas tratando como a uno de tusremplazos.”

“Yo no… lo hago?”

Lo hace? La duda ya esta ahí, Osamu pasa los últimas semanas en su cabeza a gran velocidad, con especial atención a las interacciones con Hinata.

“Lo haces. Lo besas, casi te lo coges, le prestas atención solo cuando estas caliente y cuando ya no te sirve, lo ignoras, pasas por completo de él, _finito_ a la basura.”

“Pero… pero no es así, Shouyo… él sabe que no es así.”

“Y qué es lo que tiene que saber? A parte de que es consciente de como eres con tu amor universal, también sabe de tu crush en Noya-san de primera mano porque él fue el que se dio cuenta, sabe de tu ruptura con Sunarin porque ayudo a tu patético ser a volver a la normalidad y todos saben que tienes esa cosa con Konoha.”

“Lo de Konoha fue hace años.”

“Eso no es lo importante!” La paciencia de Atsumu se acaba, agarra la mejilla de Osamu y le da continuos jalones justo como madre solía hacer cuando se desesperaba de ellos. “Enfócate ‘samu! En-fó-ca-te! Estoy tratando de hacerte entender lo estúpidamente afortunados que somos. A ti y a mi nunca nos importo compartir las cosas porque fue así como llegamos a este mundo, como crecimos, no hay nada de malo en eso, pero no podemos imponérselo a la gente solo porque si, supongo que tenemos suerte que hasta ahora hayamos encontrado gente que nos acepte al cual. Shouyo-kun fue de los primeros que le importo lo suficiente para entendernos, no batió ojo cuando Tobio empezó a salir conmigo y Sakusa, y a ti te a cubierto la espalda cuando tu ganado se sale de control, pero no te equivoques ‘samu, entender algo no es respetarlo ni mucho menos aceptarlo. Shouyo-kun no va a dejar que lo uses como se te de la gana solo porque le gustas y tú en lugar de dejar tus putadas a un lado no haces nada más que chillar en una esquina. Patético, estúpido, grandísimo cabrón.”

Es mucha información para digerir, cada palabra de Atsumu se siente como una cachetada que lo despierta de un letargo. Osamu tiene abierta la boca de la impresión y el corazón se estruja en su pecho en un sentimiento de culpa, pero aún cuando no se dijo más que la verdad, esconde su vergüenza en excusas.

“Cómo iba a saber de los sentimientos de Shouyo? Cómo iba a saber cuando parar cuando él nunca me puso un limite? Cuando lo besaba, él lo regresaba y cuando huía me buscaba.”

Hay sentido en sus palabras. Hinata nunca fue alguien quien su felicidad dependía de solo una determinada persona, si algo no le gustaba lo decía bien fuerte y claro, aún cuando las cosas no salían como él quería, no tenia problema en poner el cielo sobre sus hombros y avanzar a su objetivo con una determinación escalofriante. Es por ello que Osamu tiene un tiempo difícil imaginarse a Hinata no diciéndole nada de sus meteduras de pata, solo aceptando tanto como podía tener, así fueran fugaces toques que lastimaban mas de lo que se disfrutaban. 

“Porque tiene miedo ‘samu! Joder, si hasta yo tengo miedo de que un día empaques y no te vuelva a ver el resto de mi vida! Eres esa clase de persona que se se desprende de todo lo que conoce muy fácil, si hasta me das envidia pedazo de mierda.”

Hay una acusación y resentimiento en la voz de Atsumu, resulta tan intenso, tan salido de la nada que resulta muy obvio el motivo.

“‘sumu, no me voy a ir para siempre. Lo sabes, verdad?”

Atsumu bufa y cubre su cara con la cobija.

“Y tú como sabes eso? Un día todo estaba bien, practicamos como siempre y al siguiente renunciaste, dijiste que querías estudiar cocina fuera del país. Sé que no íbamos a estar juntos toda la maldita vida, pero no creí que tenias tanta urgencia de irte de aquí.”

‘ _De dejarme a mí.’_ Es lo que no dice, pero Osamu lo escucha por igual.

“No creí que te molestaría tanto.”

“Te rompí la nariz, eso en mi idioma es que estaba encabronadísimo contigo.”

“Estabas?”

“Oh, aún estoy enojado, es solo que las cosas están cambiando tan rápido que supongo hace las cosas no tan definitivas. Aún tengo la esperanza de que no te vayas.”

Osamu alarga una mano y empuja la cobija a un lado para dejar las claros ojos al descubierto, hace el amago de picar uno y Atsumu suelta un chillido indignado que lo hace reír.

“Voy a irme por un par de años pero volveré y aunque ni de puta madre me mudare contigo, ten por seguro que estaré cerquísima, tal vez en el mismo edificio o en la misma ciudad, pero no estaré lejos. Nadie puede deshacerse de una paria como tu tan fácil, se te toma cariño, me tomo casi 17 años, pero te lo tengo.”

“Cierra la boca piojoso.” Atsumu se ríe ante la cara que su hermano hace, de todo el mundo de insultos que existe, Osamu seguía siendo muy perceptible a lo que le paso en la primaria. “Se que no te iras para siempre, pero es bueno oír que regresaras.”

“Qué? Querías dejarme en el exilio?”

“No, pero ya sabes. Aún cuando sepas algunas cosas, nada se compara con oírlo de primera mano, lo hace más real. Lo entiendes, no?”

Si, ahora lo hace y es otro golpe bajo de parte de Atsumu porque ahora comprende a dónde quizo llegar con todo esto.

“‘samu?”

“Lo entiendo, soy una mierda de persona, lo capto.”

“Mira, no es tu obligación estar al pendiente de los sentimientos de cada maldita persona en el mundo y mucho menos medirte en beneficio de algún extra, aún si eres consciente de lo que provocas como si no, no estas para llenar las expectativas de nadie, pero la cosa cambia cuando se trata de las personas que dan una mierda por ti. Un día en verdad vas a perder algo valioso y no va a ser culpa de nadie más que tuya. Cáptalo, idiota, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es hablar claramente, sin mierdas de vergüenza de por medio ni malentendidos estúpidos a los que le puedas hechas la culpa.”

“Wow ‘sumu, ahora eres sabio, que te paso?” Osamu esta genuinamente impresionado y un tanto conmovido, lo que más quieres ahora es levantarse y seguir la sabiduría de su hermano.

“Soy el hermano mayor, por supuesto que se más cosas que tú.” Por otro lado Atsumu esta igualmente impresionado consigo mismo, aún si en verdad cree en todo lo que dijo, no sabia si su improvisación le iba a jugar a favor.

“Que no se te suba, aún eres un imbécil.”

“Seh. Es por eso que te puedo decir que más te vale hacerme caso y hacer algo, porque no solo Akaashi va a venir por tu cabeza, yo personalmente te cazare para defender el honor de Shouyo. Le llevare tu corazón a Tobio-kun como regalo.”

“No, no lo harás.” La voz de Osamu se oye risueña, no se da cuenta que había comenzado a sonreír.

“Ugh, puede ser.” Atsumu vuelve a enterrar la cara en la suave cobija, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación. “Seguramente te cubra la espalda y me linchen por eso, pero Hey! No moriré virgen!”

“Oh, bien por ti.”

“Gracias, me serviría que no dejaras que me maten porque realmente se siente como si hubiera descubierto todos los secretos de la vida.”

“Solo por ti ‘samu.”

Por segunda vez en la noche la puerta se abre estrepitosamente. Ambos hermanos brincan en la cama y sus caras asustadas no se relajan cuando ven la figura de Kita-san en la puerta.

‘ _La que nos trajo…_ ’ piensan los gemelos al unísono, repasando cuidadosamente cualquier error que hayan cometido en los últimos días para provocar la evidente furia de Kita-san.

“Ustedes—“ _Oh._ Si había quedado alguna duda, ahora estaba claro, Kita-san los iba a matar justo en ese momento. Osamu suelta un pequeño grito nada varonil y aunque Atsumu quiere reírse en su cara por ello, él mismo no se siente con el coraje suficiente para moverse. Recuerda vagamente algo de no hacer movimientos bruscos enfrente de un depredador especialmente mortífero. “Están enfermos.”

Kita-san es un hombre de muchos talentos, uno de ellos —del que secretamente se siente muy orgulloso— es su sexto sentido en saber la situación general de los gemelos, su estado de animo, su salud y hasta cuando están en peligro, puede ser desde algo tan estúpido como lo son sus peleas, hasta cuando su integridad física esta seriamente comprometida.

No quiere presumir —no es su estilo— pero Kita-san es como un vidente cuando respecta a esos dos, es por eso que aún en su acostumbrado té de la tarde en compañía de Daichi-san y Aone-san, no dudo en disculparse y retirarse cuando sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda, un repentino pensamiento brillando en su mente.

‘ ** _Los gemelos.’_**

Se había encontrado con Aran saliendo de su habitación, el hombre encontraba sus nervios inquietos y sabía que era obra de los Miya de alguna forma. Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a los pasillos de los de segundo.

Aran se había desviado a la habitación de Atsumu, alegando lo propensos que eran los hermanos a pelearse frente a la consola. Su intención e instintos eran buenos, pero no se comparaban con los de Kita-san, esté había vuelto a asentir sin palabra alguna otra vez y se fue derechito a la habitación de Osamu, sabiendo con seguridad que ahí los encontraría a los dos.

Con paso firme se apresura a las figuras envueltas de los gemelos y toma sus temperaturas eficiente y rápidamente.

Hace una nota mental de sus situaciones.

Atsumu tiene la temperatura alta pero no amerita ir al hospital. Su nariz moquea y su voz aun se oye clara.

Osamu no tiene temperatura pero le da un par de horas para seguir a Atsumu en síntomas. Y aunque en teoría debería estar en mejor estado que su hermano, su cara tiene toda la pinta de alguien que lleva enfermo días.

El veredicto: necesita medicina para la gripe, calentar la avena con miel que guarda en la cocina general, volver a administrarles las vitaminas en forma de dinosaurio para prevenir futuros virus, banditas de vaporub, leche caliente con canela para Osamu y leche con chocolate para Atsumu.

Si, eso servirá por el momento.

“Avisare a Nishinoya-kun de que por esta noche puede quedarse con Komori para evitar que ambos se enfermen por ustedes. No salgan de esa cama y no se destapen demasiado, traeré más mantas.” Kita-san termina por arropar a los gemelos con una quinta cobija, ambos asienten obedientemente, solo sus ojos visibles. “Iré por lo necesario para cuidarlos, tardare un poco.”

Se acerca al aire acondicionado, el cacharro prende a la segunda después de unos poco golpecitos al costado, Kita-san sonríe satisfactoriamente y sale de la habitación no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de advertencia a las figuras envueltas en la cama. Los hermanos responden con pestañeos inocentes.

“Hablo enserio ‘samu.” La voz de Atsumu se oye amortiguada por tanta manta cubriéndole la boca. “Haz algo, lo que sea o a este paso moriremos. Deja que Akaashi le vaya con el chisme de tus putadas a Kita-san, vas a valer madre.”

“Que quieres que haga exactamente? Le pido perdón de rodillas y de paso le pido matrimonio?”

“No seas payaso.”

“Soy serio, mi única oportunidad de ser perdonado es haciendo algo extremista. Joder, si fuera yo me mandaría a la mierda apenas me viera.”

“Lo quieres? De verdad?”

Hay un calor en el pecho de Osamu que se extiende a cada extremidad de su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y suspira más de lo que habla.

“Creo que es bastante obvio.”

“Esta bien querer cosas.”

“Incluso cosas que no te mereces?”

La voz pequeña de su hermano provoca un sentimiento enternecedor en Atsumu, escondido entre las cobijas, sonríe sinceramente como muy pocas veces se permite.

“Sobre todo cosas que no te mereces. No hay ningún daño en tratar… bueno no, realmente depende de lo que estes intentando, pero de todos modos, dale una oportunidad, seguramente te ira decente. No es por alardear, pero así fue como termine con dos novios y hasta hace unas semanas creía que odiaba a uno.”

Osamu se ríe quedito, cómo puede le da un suave empujón al ovillo de oruga que ahora es su hermano.

“‘sumu, eres un idiota.”

“Algo teníamos que tener en común, imbécil.”

Hay algo en lo que Atsumu se equivoca, Osamu no era de olvidar e irse, es de quedarse y esperar que eventualmente las cosas que ama regresen a él.

Pero eso es problema para otro tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente amo la interacción entre hermanos de esos dos, se siente tan real.


End file.
